If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Vegeta'sNo.1
Summary: B/V AU. If you would loose everything you had. If you had the chance to undo what happened in the past, if you had the chance to save the lives of your loved ones. What would you do? Vegeta get's the chance to change his ways and reclaim Bulma as his. Will he get her to love him once more? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**As I announced, this is the new fic I started. It as an AU Bulma and Vegeta get together of special kind and mostly written from Vegeta's perspective. Please tell my what you think! I enjoy reading every review or PM so make me happy and share your opinion. The prologue explains everything you need to know so far, so enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

**IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES**

_PROLOGUE_

He still couldn't believe what had happened. Now everything was over. Now everything was trivial but her. It was too late now. He was the strongest in the universe- even stronger than this stupid third class fool and yet he was powerless. She was out of reach, for good.

Kakkerot, walked down the aisle. He stopped for a second to look into Vegeta's eyes and as he recieved a nodd, he began.

''I also want to say a few words. Many people have said it already themselves, but I'm repeating it nonetheless. Bulma was my best friend. She was my guardian and the one who brought us all together. Through every crises, and every enemy and fight, she helped where she could and without her, we would have probably lost more than once. She was so intelligent, she even build a spaceship to save our timeline. She was, like she often said- a genius. She had been a good companion and an even better friend. Of course, Bulma had her bad sides but she had a pure heart.'' He turned to the glass coffin on his right. ''Bulma, I will always cherish our friendship. Farewell.'' The last words were only mumbled as the strong warrior broke out in tears and regardless walked back to his seat with his head held high, his tears rolling down his cheek like a leak water-tap.

A few seconds passed by before all the people stood up and walked to the coffin to throw roses and mudd on his dead woman. He hadn't said anything the whole ceremony but watched and listened closely what the about ten people had to say about Bulma. Some told stories how they met or how she had interacted with others. The scar-faced weakling had with huge distance the most heart wracking speech that lastet full fiftheen minutes. Even he had almost let a tear slip as he listened to the warrior, almost. He had to give him credit for that.

Again, guilt kicked in. He had never known her the way the others did and yet he knew a side none of them- except maybe Yamcha- did know. But it did not feel like it was enough. He told himself it was in his nature but he knew deep down it wasn't and he had only been rude to her because he didn't want to open up. She would have deserved so much more. But he had refused to give her the one thing she had needed the most after Trunks death- him being there for her.

Vegeta had chosen the cowardly way and flew away for at least a month. When he came back, she had not been angry but a total wrack. Because he had failed his responsibilities as mate and father, Bulma had to suffer and grieve alone. He had failed completely in every sense possbile. Truth to be told, the prince had not known how to approach his wife after he had abandoned her. _You could have at least tried something, you fool!_ Now it was too late for such thoughts, though.

He couldn't even bring her back with the Dragonballs because she had chosen to end her life herself. At the moment he had found her, lying in the bath tub, the water too cold for her human body, lips blue. She didn't move at all. Instantly it was clear to him that she was dead. Like a love sick fool he had started screaming and demanding her to wake up while silent tears had made their way down his cheeks. That was how Kakkerot had found him. The Prince of all Saiyans, clutching to his dead woman, crying in all his new-found Super Saiyan 3 glory.

It had not mattered to him. Bulma had shown him that it was not wrong or weak to show his emotions. Even though it was too late for her to see, he had not bottled up everything in that moment but let it go.

Now he had to let go agian. Dammit, he was not ready to let her leave! He sighed heavily. _But she has already._Vegeta reminded himself_.  
_

After the ceremony was over and all guests that had been invited to Capsule Corp. were gone, Dr. Briefs knocked at the door of the room, he and Bulma had been sharing for the last two years. The scientist didn't wait for a 'come in', he knew he wouldn't recieve one anyway, so he stepped in.

The widower turned his head to let his father-in-law know he couldn speak. Dr. Briefs sighed and looked down on Vegeta who was lying on the bed, arms crossed over his head.

''I won't pretend to know how you feel, son. I came here to tell you, that if you think you are not welcomed anymore or you don't belong here, you're totally wrong. Me and Bunny want you to stay. Do not think anything else.'' As he recieved a slight nod, the doctor sighed again and went out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

As he left, Vegeta turned his mate's beloved and his despised radio on. She had always listened to this horrbile thing while she would take a shower or think about new inventions. He did not like human music at all, but the song that her favourite station played, reminded him somehow of his situation.

_I am the mess you chose  
The closet you can not close  
The devil in you, I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal_

In some way, Vegeta was relieved after he had heard these words. It was true, he had thought about leaving for good. But he had nowhere to go and dead or not, here were his mate and son. He would not abandon them again. So he was secretly glad that her parents didn't blame him for what had happened. He knew better, though.

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real_

Instead of rescuing them, when the androids attacked her air-car, he had ignored them as he had seen his son from the future fliying to the burning vehicle. He had been able to save Bulma and this fat ninja, but his little son had died from the injuries he had recieved. Vegeta had felt his energy draining before he even hit the ground. The only thing he thanked Kami was that he had been instantly gone. As he captured his baby son in his arms in mid-flight, he had been already dead. How Bulma had survived unharmed was a miracle and mystery to everyone.

_But everything changes if I could_  
_Turn back the years if you could_  
_Learn to forgive me_  
_Then I could learn how to feel_

After that incident, everything had changed. All his power and pride hadn't helped him one bit. He was far from being stupid but he wasn't able to create a time mashine to go back in time and prevent his son's death. To fly to Namek was in vain, too. There, also she could not be revived. But he wanted to do _something. _He had changed a lot in these last months, for the worst, sadly.

_Then we could stay here together  
And we could conquer the world  
If we could say that forever  
Is more than just a word_

Even though she was dead now, he wanted to show her how much he.. yes, loved her. He still wasn't able to say it out loud but, he at leats admitted it. Hell! He had made so many mistakes with her and the brat, he wanted to make it better. She deserved so much more than he had given her. He wanted to tell her all about his past she wanted to know, he wanted to hold his child at least once. If he only had the chance, he would show her how he really felt, how he cherished every second she was near him, instead of fighting or ignoring her. But there was no second chance in his case.

As the song's last chord was played, an idea stuck his mind, that awoke the one thing he had never dared to feel. Hope.

_Maybe there is a way.._


	2. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Hello my dear readers! **

**Thank you **_NNP,Thornado, _** for the reviews and the people who fav'ed the story already! I never thought you people wouold like the prologue so much! So here is your next chappie. I hope you like it as much as I do. Make a writer happy and please tell me what you think and leave a review or PM. **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**- _**If I could turn back Time**_

After moments of silence, Shenron spoke up agian. ''Your wish has been granted. Farewell.''

Suddenly everything went black before his eyes. It had worked! He opened his eyes again to find himself sitting. He looked around and recognized his surroundings immediatly. ''Prince Vegeta, wake up. Landing in T- five minutes.''

_This just has to work.. _He thought as his space pod crushed into the planet's surface.

* * *

As he set foot on Namekian ground again, he almost felt like coming home. It was nothing like Vegeta-seji or Earth but it was the place he had met his mate and in a twisted way, he was thankful of everything that happened on this green planet. This was his only chance to make things different and he would make it count! He closed his pod and took a moment to memorize this place again before it was time to start the action.

He felt the energy of Frieza and his men on about the other side of the planet. Krillin, Gohan and the woman's were relatively close by. Although it was hard to resist his urge to see her alive and well, he had decided not to interfere with the actuall 'plot' too much. He would let Kakkerot win, otherwise he would never end up on Earth. It was hard to let him have the privilege of killing Fireza agian, however, he had been the stronger one between them two back then. He would not interfere in this fight and he would not use any wishes himself. It was hard at some point to act like the weakling he had been back then, but he had to be sent to Earth with the others.

So the prince would only help the humans to gather the Dragonballs and start from there on. It was tough to think of his next step hence he had not thought this through actually. He had only wished for time to be set back to the day he arrived on Namek and everything began. Only he could remember everything. That may have been selfish, but he had never claimed to be a saint. But now, he would need a plan. He had to be at least a little mean or else they would suspect him of trying to fool or kill them and everything would go to waste! He had to be nice and cruel at the same time, that would be hard, indeed.

Vegeta needed to remember what he had done first when he landed on this planet. _Of course, Cui. Then I went to that village and killed all the inhabitants to get the Dragonball they posessed. _He nodded to himself. _So waiting it is, then. The prince sat down beside the crater his pod had created to wait for the alien. _He didn't even need to wait full five minutes before Cui's space ship landed about six miles away from him.

''There you are.'' He heard suddenly and remembered that he wore a scouter at that time to be able to hear Frieza's conversations if needed. ''Hello Vegeta, do you read me? Fair warning, I'm coming for you and bringing a little message from Lord Frieza.'' Snickered Cui through the scouter.

A smirk appeared on the Saiyan's lips. He had travelled back in time, indeed. Although he did not want to kill unnecessarily, he had killed Cui befor on this day, so he would have to. And he would relish the seconds it would take. This purple maggot was and had been a thorn in his eye since the day they met as children.

''So you have been following me after all, now have you Cui? Well I have a message you can take for Frieza. His days are numbered, as are yours.'' He chuckled inwardly. How come he felt like deja-vu? He asked himself sarcastically. As he heard the hissing wind through the scouter.

''Take a good look at your scouter. My power level is way higher that yours.'' The purple soldier said mockingly. Then he was already in sight, approaching relatively fast. ''You arrogant Saiyan, it's about time someone put you into place.'' He said angry, as if the prince had offended him by his sheer presence.

''Took him long enough.'' The young warrior mumbled as the purple purger landed fifty feet away.

''So nice to see you Vegeta. You have no idea how much I looked forward to this.''

''Well, Cui I must say, it will be nice to kill you a second time.'' He said smugly.

''What are you- '' And he was no more. '' I have no time to fight you, you moron. I'm here to find my woman, after all.'' Chuckling at his own private, painful joke, he sat down under a tree to meditate about the happenings on Namek seven years ago.

The fights, the never ending days of Namek, the arrival of Kakkerot. He saw his own death again and _her_. Standing behind Krillin, trembling with fear, but never trying to run or hide. He remembered that he had never seen a more beautiful woman, but at that time he didn't give a shit about women. It wasn't like he was a virgin, but it didn't make much difference how they looked like. He had killed all of them afterwards, anyway. They had always been the first on the purging mission. Young women who thought he was a handsome traveller. But _she_ had been different; he had never been able to only raise a hand agianst her as she insulted him. His threats of killing her had always been empty, and yet, he had killed her. _This life is gone, fool. This time, she will be happy._He reassured himself.

Vegeta stood up, after some hours to go to his supposed destination as he had decided what and how he would approach the Earthlings and inhabitants of the planet. His next destination was easy to find: Frieza.

Running as fast as he could without rising his ki, he approached the village. Frieza was currently threatening the kids of the village. Behind him stood Zarbon and Dodoria as well as several other henchmen. He stayed hidden, watching the gruesome display that his former master called 'fun'. Minutes later, he saw Gohan and Krillin flying off with a child they had just rescued from the lizard, Dodoria following them. He decided to walk off slowly and unnoticed and follow later Dodoria's signal when he would fly back.

And he did. As soon as it seemed safe to follow the fat pink bubble unnoticed, he set off. Even though the wise Elder of the extinct village had destroyed all the invadors' scouters didn't mean they were blind. As soon as he saw the left hand of Frieza fly back to the others, he smashed him in the back, letting him fall into a lake.

Only seconds afterwards, the big alien climbed out of the water while looking around hurriedly to find his attacker. The far stronger prince landed a few feet before Dodoria, a cruel smile gracing his features.

''Why you littly, monkey.'' He spat out irritatet, still coughing up water.

Vegeta's smile only widened as he remembered killing Dodoria. This time, he would not allow this pink clown to live long enough to get the best of him. He would make it quick, though not painless, he decided.

''It's been a long time, Dodoria. How are you?'' He asked in a mocking tone.

Immediatly, his opposite got into a fighting stance. ''It's about time I teach you some respect.'' With that said, he charged at the younger warrior, only to be lying on the ground with a brocken ribcage and a brocken leg, a second later.

''My, Dodoria, did you not know that it's not very smart to attack a far stronger opponent head on? Well, it seemes you didn't.'' He added with a smirk before throwing his pink scouter on the ground and smashing it like a common spider with his foot.

''You.. fool! What have.. you done?! That scou..ter was the.. last one on.. the whole ..planet!''

The prince started to chuckle. ''I know. But I for one, do not need such a thing.'' His face turned dead serious as he stretched his arm in his helpless opponent's direction. ''Goodbye Dodoria, I'll meet you in Hell.''

* * *

He supposed a day and maybe a little more had passed since his landing. He didn't know how much time had passed the last time, but he knew he had a little time left. After all, his fight with the pink alien had originally lasted longer. So he could afford to go and hunt a little snack. He wouldn't dare to change something if it was not absolutely necessary. He would not go earlier to the Namekian village before at least another thirty minutes passed.

_But this time, I need to gain their trust. _He thought as he flew off in the direction he thought was the right one, a smug smirk on his face. This time nobody would die! He needed these Namekians.

Some time later, Vegeta landed in the middle of the small village he had 'been given' the Dragonball all those years ago. Some of the green villagers were gardening while others, mainly older Nemekians were apparently teaching their children. As they caught sight of the Saiyan in their midst, everyone stopped to look at him suspiciously.

''Which one of you is the Elder of this village?'' He asked for everyone to hear.

The Elder took a few steps forward, his face calm as he had awaited him. A child that stood nearest to Vegeta ran to the Elder to hide behind his back. The Saiyan chuckled inwardly, _How foolish I have been last time._

''I am the Elder.''

He nodded his head in respect befor reffering to the old alien directly. ''Hello, Elder. I assume you know why I am here. Before you deny me what I seek or tell me you do not know what I am talking about, let me tell you that I swear on my honour that I will kill none of your brothers. I only want the Ball and I'll be gone again.'' He said in his nonchalant voice.

''I must know, what use do have for the Dragonball?''

''That is none of your business, old man. But it is not for me. I am asking for it but for far more _good_ people with good purposes.''

Long seocnds ticked by as Noori eyed the Saiyan in front of him carefully. The Saiyan spoke the truth so far, but what did he mean? He was obviously a warrior and he could feel some evil deep inside this humanoid creature. But once he saw into the Saiyan's eyes, he was shocked. _So much pain and loss.. such great guilt..and so much ..love. _He actually was quite dumbfolded as he saw the love and the prince's shattered soul through his eyes. _This young man is no threat to our people. The good in his heart make him worthy of the Dragonball. _

He nodded to the other villagers before locking his eyes once again with the prince's. ''You have proven yourself worthy, young warrior.'' Now beside Elder Noori, there stood a well build Namekian with the huge orange orb in his hands. ''Use it with respect.'' Noori said before motioning the other green alien to hand Vegeta over the magical ball.

''I will, Elder.'' Was all the spike haired Saiyan said before taking off again.

Now that he had a Dragonball, he would lie low for a while, he decided. Even though he was Super Saiyan 3 now, he would not defeat Frieza and he would not do anything he had not done the last time on this planet. Though, instead of leaving this Dragonball in the lake near the village he had just been to, he would bring it later to _her_. But this time, she would not loose the ball like she had the one Krillin and Gohan had given her. Not this time.

* * *

Four days were now over he assumed. He really had no idea because it never was dark on this planet. However, he had as good as he could, concentrated on his former mate's ki and from the times she slept, it must have been a week. And with every hour that ticked by, his need to see her had grown. Two hours ago, the two Earth fighters had left Bulma alone. It was time to give her his Dragonball.

At this thought, his heart started racing, bursting almost through his ribcage as he started approaching the small whole in tha rock. He had walked the whole way from his secret spot to hers, to not let anyone sense him. Soon he was able to make out the typical form of a capsule house from afar and he had to restrain himself to not fly the rest of the way. On his forehead were small drops of sweat making his discomfort apparent. He wanted to embrace her, kiss her. He wanted to smell her hair and skin. To touch her and feel her warm body near his. But now he had to act like he didn't know her, or at least not that intimately.

_Here I go. Don't mess this up! _He lectured himself. All of the sudden, his supposed mate burst the door open and the smile that had been on her lips was instantly replaced by a frown, then her lips began quivering in fear. But instead of running she stood in the dorrway, waiting for him to approach her with her head held high.

_This is my woman. _He thought to himself proudly. That was one thing he admired about Bulma so much. Even though she was probably the weakest being in the entire universe, she refused to be a coward. She would never run away but face the threat head on even though she knew she'd never have a chance.

Vegeta cracked a smile as the stubborn woman remained still even though fear shone bright in her eyes. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how to adress her, so he just winked his hand and motioned her to follow him. ''Follow me, woman.'' Confusion and curiosity crossed her features only for the split of a second before the fear was apparent again, but Vegeta had seen it. She nodded once and turned around and headed for the kitchen to get her capsule belt and then came out again. As soon as she was, she turned his back to him to encapsulate her little home and followed him outside. Once they were out of the whole and in the open, he grabbed her rather roughly, mostly to remind himself that they were supposed to be strangers and said. ''We'll be only flying for a minute but don't hold your breath.''

As she nodded her head slowly, he took off. He was glad to feel her in his arms again. Out of instinct, the beautiful creature in his arms burrowed her head in thr crook of his neck as her heart began to race. Her breath tickled and felt warm on his skin. At that moment he was sure he had done the right thing by turning back time. It felt so right to have her in his arms again, even if only for such a short amount of time.

Fifty seconds later, they were at his hiding place once again, but they would not have a lot of time before somebody was send to check on the power level that was apparently shown on the scouters of Frieza's henchman. Only Zarbon did posess one, of that he was sure. The green freak always had a second in store.

Actually, he hoped he would meet Zarbon soon. He was the one he would have to fight next. Dismissing his thoughts, he released her slowly but helped her to stand upright until she regained her balance and breath.

Then the blue haired vixen opened her eyes to stare at him. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her fear was quickly replaced by anger as she didn't recognize the landscape. That was his Bulma: Short temper, stubborn, beautiful, intelligent and still she lacked common sense. How had he been able to leave her?

FLASHBACK

He stomped down to the woman's private lab. Even though it was quite late there were still a lot of people in the laboratories. As they saw him they did not exactly run away, but it wasn't like they would walk either. Every scientist on the compound knew about his short temper and apparently constant foul mood. And nobody would forget some incidents which ended in a whole etage burning so all of them tried to hide as soon as possible as he approached hurriedly Bulma's lab doors.

Five steps away from them, he stopped. Was this truly the right decision? She was a distraction from his training and he couldn't afford that. Vegeta knew it wasn't her fault. It was his. He was the one thinking of the stubborn vixen almost without breack, dreaming about her. He was the one who almost slipped everytime the wind brought her sweet scent to his nose and he instantly wanted to devour her and fall asleep in the crook of her neck.

It influenced on his training greatly and with the constant reminder of the androids approaching he couldn't waste any more time. He would not die in this time line again and he certainly would not leave victory to this stupid good for nothing third class clown. That's why he had to go, or so he told himself. It wasn't possible for her to go, especially since she was the one that owned this house.

Vegeta pushed the door open and immediatly regrettet it. The scent of salty tears reached his nose and the silent sobbing from the other side of the room were already too much for him to handle.

Bulma turned around, face puffed and flushed, her blodshot eyes shining with unshead tears.

He thought he had become used to it by now, but as he saw her like this, it was clear that he was not. He let out a heavy sigh before slowly shuttinng the door behind him and stepping nearer to her.

As he came to a halt and sat across from her, she started blabbing. ''Vegeta I hate this! Why did you jerk had to impregnate me in the first place?! Now I'm so fat I can't even reach the telephone on the desk because my belly is so HUGE.'' She whined uncontrollably as new tears fell down her cheek.

_This is exactly why I have to go. Now._ He reassured himmself.

''Woman, I have to go. I want a ship prepared until tomorrow morning.'' With that said, he turned around to leave to not have to look at her reaction.

'' How long are you going to be away?'' She asked him, suddenly much calmer. Without glancing around, he told her. ''Until the androids come. That's exactly five months.''

''What the FUCK Vegeta?! You can't leave me FUCKING ALONE with an unborn CHILD you **DICK!** ''

FLASHBACK END

But in the next morning, the ship had been ready and he gone. In retrospect he shouldn't have been that stubborn and ignorant. He should have admitted his feelings instead of pushing them away- her away. He was a fool to let her bear this burden by herself. He couldn't believe that he was like that once, but he was. Actually not too long ago. It was his fault the old Bulma was gone. Now, he had the chance to change and he would.

''Where did you go with me, you jerk?! Don't you know you should tell a lady where you going before you almost kidnap me?'' When she realized what she had just said, she clapsed a hand before her moulth, but the words were already out. Against all her expectations he chuckled. ''I like your spirit, woman. But we do not have time for jokes. I want you to encapsulate this Dragonball and protect the capsule with your life. If you just keep it around like this, it is likely you'll be dead before you know it.''

He looked at her face and as the wheels in her head started to run again; she did as she was told without questioning. _Why didn't I think of that myse- ah! _Just as she had put the capsule into her pocket, they were in the air again. But it would take them about an hour because the Saiyan didn't fly nearly as fast as he had before, she noticed.

''Um, why don't you fly faster? You did it before, why not now?'' She looked up with her puppy dog eyes that had captured him all these years ago.

''I flew so fast before to get the attention of Frieza and his men. Now they're flying to the location we were just at. My purpose now is to _not_ get caught.'' He told her patiently. Vegeta knew she knew some things about ki but it probably wasn't nearly enough to think of something simple as this. So he decided to be patient, something she had taught him before, anyway.

As the hour was almost over and comfortable silence was their companion for the flight, Bulma began to question her prejudices and fears, just as his actions. Why was he helping them? Did he know of the Dragon Radar? Probably not. If he did, he could've just blastet her and taken it for himself. But he hadn't. So what was he up to?

As he put her down in front of the whole where he had found her, she locked her eyes with his onyx depths. Something about his eyes made her want to never look away again. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about them made her... comfortable. They actually weren't like black stones, emotionless like she had expected them to be. His feelings were locked up, but she could make out some of them nonetheless. There was longing and guilt, and .. relief or even ..happiness? She couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. By now she was too intrigued by those eyes of his to even care. Without looking away, she whispered.

''Why are you doing this?''

A smug smirk crossed his handsome features as he responded gently. ''You'll get to know soon enough. So don't break your pretty head over it, woman. Don't tell anyone about this.''

He had stared into her azure eyes for way too long. His unreasonable and irrationable part wanted to tell her who he was and what he was and what he felt, but reason won the inner battle with a small compromise. So, while he said those words to her, he rose slowly his right hand to her head. Suddenly he was trembling a little but he reached forward. He had to touch her hair at least once to truly know that she was real.

As he did, he noticed how the blush crept back to her cheeks and how she leant her head ever so slightly towards his gloved hand. She was too beautiful, too precious to lose her again. He would do everything right. With that thought in mind, he flew off.

Realization hit him only seconds afterwards. _Did I just call her pretty?! You fucking idiot! And above all else I just touched her hair like a knew her! I have to stop this foolish actions at once. If she only gets a hint of what my purpose really is, I'll might never end up on Earth!_ He told himself although he knew she could've never known. At least, he got to beat someone to forget this incident.


	3. The Wind of Change

**Hello my dear readers! **

**Here is another chappie just for you. I hope you will like how things turn out :) Thanks to all the people who revied! I love to hear from you and to answer your questions. On the end of this chapter, I'll comment every one of them. So please tell me what you think, like and dislike, I love it!**

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will own *sad*

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 – The Wind of Change_**

_The scouter picked the power level up here. Why is there anybody. Dammit! Maybe I was too slow and who knows where Vegeta might be by now. _Zarbon thought angrily. This monkey wasn't worth the trouble, but Frieza had a different opinion in that matter. When it came to Vegeta, Zarbon wasn't any more or less than an ordinary servant to the lord.

Even though Vegeta and his men had disobeyed him more than once and were always suspected to be traitorous, the Ice-jin always let it slide with a beating. Zarbon would have killed that monkey prince the day he spoke disrespectful to him for the first time. However, Frieza had almost a fatherly liking to the Saiyan.

And now, this favoritism had gotten him in this mess. Because of _his _loyalty, he had to search for that weak monkey instead of Dodoria or somebody else. He wondered why the pink bulb hadn't shown up by now. Maybe he was dead, but who would have been able to defeat him? The two kids who saved the Namekian child? Highly unlikely. Vegeta? Maybe, but even that seemed a little delusional.

Abruptly, his scouter started smoking and exploded into thousand tiny shreds. Before Zarbon opened his yellow eyes again to search for the offender, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

''So we finally meet agian Zarbon. What a surprise.''

The green freak spun around and spat back. ''You're a fool, you should know better than to disobey Frieza.''

But Vegeta only mocked him a little more, getting anxious to fight at least a little bit. ''So I've heard, but unlike you I'm not used to the life of a mindless follower.'' A chuckle escaped his lips as he though about his next manouver in a few hours.

''The winds of change are blowing, Zarbon and soon it will be over for your Lord.'' With that he charged at the green haired alien, intending to punch his opponent in the face. But instead he dissapeared of Zarbon's sight, only to reappear behind him. Quickly, the green man punched in the air behind him, but to no avail. Vegeta had alread caught his fist, sqeezing it painfully. With a scream, he threw him back into the air. In mid flight, the right hand of Frieza caught himself, ready for the Saiyan's next move. _He has no chance against me, I'll show him! _He thought as he stretched his hand out, changing his plan, and releasing a yellow blast in Vegeta's direction. Already chuckling in victory, Zarbon realized too late that the monkey had just punched his attack away with his left forearm.

Quickly regaining his composure, Zarbon spoke up agian. ''You surprise me, Vege-.''

He was cut off mid-sentence as the younger warrior kicked him in the chest with a power, Zarbon hadn't imagined Vegeta would posess. After the kick, a punch in his face followed before the alien had caught himself and kicked back furiously to get the Saiyan off his skin. But Vegeta was obviously only toying with him; avoiding each kick effortlessly.

Then all the right hand of Frieza knew, was the sharp pain in his back and the wind that indicated he was fallin to the ground. With too much effort, he caught himself on all fours and avoided a painful landing. As he stood up again, his oppenent was standing some feet away, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. _He didn't even breack a sweat! _He thought disbelieving.

Heavy breathing, he still managed to let out a chuckle. ''Well I have to admit, you do impress me, Vegeta. Your fighting skills have come a long way since the last time I've met you.''

_He doesn't even know how right he is. _Vegeta thought to himself.

''But not quite far enough!'' Zarbon screamed out as he powered up.

The Saiyan Prince gave the alien his time to fullfill his transformation into the ugly frog-like creature he was. And immediatly recieved a tough punch in the face, followed quickly by a kick in his ribs. He inhaled deeply and stopped himself mid- flight as he was flown in the air again, only to be sucker-punched in the back and fall into the water of a near lake.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, unimpressed as he let himself be flowing to the ground. _My, hopefully he thinks I'm dead and leaves. This starts to get boring. I totally forgot that Zarbon was a tough challenge at that time. _

As the Saiyan had predicted, he left, all the while laughing like a maniac. ''Ah perfect, if he was still alive after that impact, he won't be breathing for long. Haha. Let's get going befor my hair get's wet from the splashing water. Frieza will want me to report to him as soon as possible.''

When he felt that Zarbon was far away, he climbed out of the water and leant against a nearby rock. Who knew how long it had taken Zarbon to come back for him. At least he had a few brocken ribs so he'd probably land in a regen tank like last time. He wasn't even sure why the green punk had brought him back and let him heal anyway. That was a thing he'd probably never find out without a clock.

He hated to humiliate himself like this. But he could not make any turns in his actions. If he wouldn't be sent with the others to Earth, then what had this whole thing had been for? For her he would go to Hell and back- literally. He would die on Namek, again, only to have his woman back. To have her and to let her know he cared. To let her know she was ..loved. He would not let his stubborness and pride make it all go to waist. Not this time.

Deep down, he had had a crush on her since the day he had seen her on Namek. But he was to proud and too ignorant to acknowledge, no less admit his feelings for her to even himself. He had always excused his behaviour and said it was mere lust. However, it had never been something phony or petty as lust. Desire had never been mere desire. Sex never been only a physical act. It had always been more. She had been. Until she brocke.

FLASHBACK

He was lying in his bed, restless, tossing and turning around, unable to find sleep. And the Kami-forsacken woman was the reason. She just wouldn't stop wheeping and crying over nothing.

This morning, Vegeta had seeked out Dr. Briefs to demand for his GR to be repaired. As he stepped through the doors of the doctors private lab, he had turned around in his chair.

''Hello, my boy. What can I do for you?'' The old man asked in his calm voice.

''The Gravity Champer is brocken and I need it repaired until tomorrow.''

The older man had nodded, all the while strocking the cat's hat that was constantly sitting on his shoulder. Then he stood up and went to a cabinet on the other wall.

''Let me see what happened exactly. I'll only get m-'' Suddenly, he lay on the ground, breathing heavily and trembling. Vegeta hadn't known what was wrong with the old human, but had instantly brought him to the medical bay of the compound.

It appeared the doctor had just had a heart attack that morning. Now, everything was all right again and the doctors had said there was no brain damadge, or anything else that would permanently threaten or impede of life. Everything was just fine and yet the sceaming harpy lay in her bed, crying. He figured it was the shock of almost loosing her father, but still, it seemed cowardly to him.

After another five minutes he couldn't take it anymore. Even if she was pregnant and her hormmones got the best of her- he would not allow her to interfere with his routine over nothing.

That was what he had told himself that time. That he didn't care for her, for the brat he had not wanted, nor for her feelings and that it, deep down disturbed him that she was so heartbrocken and shacken from fear.

So he stomped out of his room, only five steps and he was in her room, the door swung open.

''Woman stop being so loud this instant!'' He screamed in her face.

She didn't even look up at him. She just kept sobbing, the tears finding their way from her cheeks to the totally soaked pillow underneath her head. Vegeta stood there in silence for a minute or so, only to kneel down beside the bed. That made Bulma raise her head to finally look up with wide, puffy eyes. He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, looking in her eyes, making sure to pour in them as much hatred and anger as he possibly could, as he hissed.

''Stop being audiable or I'll blast that old fool, so you will truly have something to mourn over.''

With that said, he left the room, shutting the door all too loudly.

FLASHBACK END

He had been cruel to her. After that night, she hadn't talked him for a week. Silent treatment hadn't been what he deserved but much better. Not only had he denied himself the urge to lay beside her and wrap her warm body against his, to soothe her fear and breathing, to smell and feel her hair on his bare chest. This denial had almost driven him mad. No, he had denied her the only thing she had ever wanted from him: to be there.

Bulma had given him a place to live when he had nowhere else to go. She had offered him her house, her bed, food and had taken care of every need, not only when it came to training. She had given him her trust, without any reason to do so. She had believed in him, in his bailities and the good in his heart. No less, she had loved him and the only thing she had wanted was for him to stay, to be there when she needed him.

Not to mate her, or be a father or a husband, only to be present. He had failed her and ashamed himself and his race with his cowardice. The prince had denied all the things she had seen in him only to find them burried in his soul and mind when she went away.

But now she was alive and well. At that moment, Vegeta swore to himself that he wouold make her happy. Not the desperate woman who had done desperate things. The tables had turned as well as time. It was time to bring the action again.

He closed his eyes again and let his body fall to the ground as he felt Zarbon's ki approaching rather fast.

* * *

Zarbon found Vegeta a few yards away from the battlefield, lying on the ground. He knelt down beside him to feel his pulse. The prince had of course taken precautions and bottled up most of his power to almost nothing so that Zarbon wouldn't think of him as a threat and kill him.

The green alien chuckled. ''Well, well so you're alive after all. Lucky for me. But then, I think it's not such a lucky thing for you, now is it? I'm going to have so much fun making you talk.'' With that said, he grabbed the Saiyan's gloved wrist and floated up into the air.

Back in the ship he was heaved into a regen tank, while Zarbon stood outside the tank, smirking proudly to himself. From inside, he could bearly hear what he and the other doctor alien said to each other.

''Well, let me know when he's ready. I want him to be healthy before I start torturing him.''

_They knew I had a Dragonball, dammit! But then again, last time they didn't get a hold of me, neither will they now. _Vegeta smirked inwardly. Yes, soon Frieza's Dragonballs would be gone.

* * *

Bulma sat in her house in the cave, taking a bubble bath. Since Vegeta had given her the Dragonball, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Why had he given her this precious and sacred orb to hide it from everybody? She had promised not to tell anybody about their encounter and she hadn't told Krillin and Gohan, although it had been almost too much of a temptation.

Didi he only want her to save it until he had all six and then kill her and take the last one? But then he shouldn't have given it to her in the first place. It only made things more complicated, neither was it very clever to give the 'enemy' what you seek. So what were his intentions?

This Saiyan sure puzzled her! A crimson blush made it's way to her heated cheeks. She remembered that he had called her pretty. It wasn't something she didn't hear often, but the way how he had said it had been.. different somehow. Her blush intensified at the particular memory of his gloved hand on her hair, the warmth of his body making it's way to her cheek and the way he had loocked at her at that moment.

He had seemed so vulnerable and... hurt. She had told herself over and over agian that she had just imagined it, but Bulma hadn't been able to fool herslef about that one. He had touched her, he had looked at her with this onyx eyes of his and although she still thought of him as a ruthless murderer of her friends and billions of others, purging planets, cruel and cool torturer; the things he had said and done somehow had touched something deep inside of her. What it was, she could not tell but the blue haired woman couldn't get the warrior prince out of her head.

First she had thought he'd slap her as he had risen his hand. His strocke had been so gentle she wouldn't have been aware of it if she hadn't seen his hand stretching forward so slowly. How was it possible for a being she thought evil to act so gingerly? To look like there existed a heart in that ribcage. To whisper so casual words it took her breatah away?

* * *

The beeping of the Regen Tank indicated that his time in the green fluid had come to an end. He waited until the liquid had drained away and the door opened to take his mask off and step out. He smirked inwardly. _What said this song the old Bulma had loved so much? Ah yes. A little party never killed somebody. _''That assumption was false.'' He chuckled as he blasted the madical bay to dust. For good measure, he also blasted a huge whole through the outside wall of the ship, and hid behind a scattered tank, awaiting Frieza and Zarbon. The door slid open with a swoosh ash they both came into view.

''Huh, he's gone!'' Zarbon exclaimed, shock and dread audiable in his voice. '' He must've flown off.''

''So go after him!'' The lizard demanded furiously. As the green alien remained silent, Frieza's patience ran thinner and thinner. ''Go NOW! Do you hear me Zarbon?''

''I'll..I'll find him.'' Was all he could stutter, fearing his own life was on the line if he wouldn't catch that monkey prince soon. His fears were only confirmed by his masters promise.

''You better! Because if you don't find him within the hour, you'll wish you'd never been born!''

As soon as they were out of sight Vegeta flew as fast as he could to he make his way to the Great Hall, where the lizard usually drank his wine and watched the universe from his hover chair. There they lay: the last Dragonballs. Abandoned and unguarded, almost too easy.

And with the element of surprise with him, it would be child's play to transport them out of here. Vegeta walked slowly back to the corridor as he saw that Zarbon wasn't on his side of the ship anymore ans screamed.

''Are you looking for somebody?'' And sent a wave of ki flying through the corridor. This would give him the time he needed. Quickly, he blasted a whole through the huge window of the Great Hall and, like all these years before, threw the Dragonballs away hastily.

''There now, that'll do it.'' He chuckled viciously. Then, he followed suit, jumping out of the window of the spaceship. He walked hastily to a nearby rock just in time to hide behind it. As the smoke around the ship faded away, he head screams.

''Dragonballs! Where are MY DRAGONBALLS?!''

''Ahh, VEGETA!''

He laughed inwardly. _Fools, falling two times for the same trick. But then again, every time was their first. Haha. _

''What are you waiting for you fool? Don't you think you disappointed me enough for one day?! Get OUT of my sight. Go find him. NOW!''

''Yes Lord.''

_Like I said, child's play._The Saiyan Prince thought smugly. As soon as he sensed the green man to fly away, he stepped into the lacke that stretched out before his feet. _You really outdid yourself today._

_I only hope these Dragonballs landed at the same spot as before._ He thought as he slipped through the water. Now he only had to find them soon so he wouldn't miss Krillin. And see _her_ again.

But now wasn't the time for sentimentalities. He'd see her soon enough, anyway. It was time to follow Krillin and finally destroy that fool Zarbon.

He chuckled at that thought. Yes, it would be fun indeed to see Krillin's fearful face again.

* * *

**SaiyanPrincessBB:** You ar right. Cell and the androids were defeated and for the Goku fans out there, I left it opend if he was alive, or just being allowed to be there for the ceremony. For me, it wasn't about if he's alive or not but rather that it wouldn't have been fair to not be there. I actually do feel quite different when I write this story ;). I was counting the years since Frieza's defeat (as good as you can anyways in DBZ) and I thought it was about seven. That's why he said it.

**Vegeta ki Deewani:** Vegeta as I think, doesn't regret being with her or not meang all mushy about her. I guess he regrets the fact that he feels like didn't do his job as mate right bacuase when she would have needed him, he wasn't there, or at least no help. He doesn't think he's the reason why she committed suicide, though he is aware that he could have been more of a support iin a time of need.

**NNP:** Yeah. I wanted to give canon Vegeta the chance to get more from live, before the Buu Saga. A lot of people have his for the fact that he didn't rescue his baby and mate, so here I'm trying to let his start over.

**Katieghost:** Thank you so much! I didn't know if there was anything like that, I hoped not. But Vegeta is still the same in canon, keep that in mind, and if you like, read the comment I gave Vegeta ki Deewani, it might help.

**knightmare627:** Thank you, I hope this chapter was soon enough ;)

**Night Whisperer**: That kind of reaction was all I could have hoped for! Thanks! all I can say now, is that it will be a long way till that, but it will be interesting.

**nikki-michelle**: Thanks, nikki, I'm glad you read the new one, also.

**chipfary:** I want to thank you for your review,though he didn't time travel. What he did was undoing the happenings since the day he arrived on Namek.

**Wudelfin:** I appreciate your review, Wudelfin! Thank so much. At the same time I do have a question, though. Why would that explain Goku's behaviour, I just don't get it haha. Please explain.

**Thornado**: Thanks a lot, his time thinking about Bulma is most tough. It's nice to see that people like it.


	4. I trust you

**Hey, my dear readers!**

**Thanks to _SaiyanPrincessBB, Vegete Ki Deewani, Night Whisperer, Kimiru Mai (I will look at it more closely, thanks), Katieghost, Dbzhorsegirl _for your reviews! I love every single one of them but today I don't have time at all but I still want you to know I read your review, too.**

**There will be occasions where things will be deviant from the 'Timeline' Vegeta closed up with the wish. In the beginning, it's only small things, later on it will be quite different. That's all I can't say without spoiling you ;)**

**At some point, Vegeta might leave a hint that he knows more, but he wants to win her heart in an honourable way, I don't thing telling her what he did would serve his purpose too well, regarding the fact that he might as well crush their upcoming relationship by telling her she killed herself..**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor it's characters.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – I trust you**

He flew as high in the sky as he could as he followed Krilliln to the Cave. Something did not feel right, though. Something was different than last time he had flown after the bald human. He flew behind him for a short while, then, it struck him. There wasn't only the woman there, but Gohan and .. his eyes widened- Dende, the healing Namekian. What had caused this drastic change of action? As far as he knew everything had happened..Shit! He had given the woman the Dragonball instead of hiding it in the lake! Oh well, there was no way around facing the others now, anyway. He might as well think of his next steps, for they weren't far away from their destination now.

After thinking through some scenarios, Vegeta decided it would be best to 'warn' them about Zarbon following Krillin, and then telling them to go to the Elder. Yes, that wouldn't even be a lie and he could fly after them later, reasoning it in the sudden increase in power of the two boys. He saw Krillin landing in front of the entrance to the cave with _her._

She was reading a magazine in the open as the bald man startlet her and she fell over. The prince shook his head as he smiled at her foolishness. She couldn't even sense somebody coming and still, she was fearless. Just as Krillin stiffened and Dende and Gohan had come out of the whole in the rock, Vegeta made his great entrance, letting his ki flare around him wildly.

''These days are full of surprises, now aren't they?'' He chuckled as he looked in the shocked faces of the three males, sternly avoiding Bulma's gaze. He couldn't look at her. If he would, he knew he would be lost and forget about his purposes: Getting her and the others out of this soon-to-be dangerzone. Vegeta had to admit that last time they had all been safe. But this time was different. Dende and Gohan were here and he would not allow any Saiyan blood to be spilled during his fight with Zarbon except his own. The young Namekian had healing powers and was supposed to stay alive till the very end. He had interfered enough with the happenings by now, he had to get them out of there and quickly!

''I came to tell you that one of Frieza's henchmen is after you. He followed the oblivious baldy and I assume he will be here any minute now. Go hide somewhere else. It might as well be the place you got the Ball from, crome-dome. '' The Saiyan Prince chuckled only to recieve a suspicious glare from the former monk.

''Why should we belive a damn thing that's coming out of your moulth Vegeta? I can't sense anything.''

''Yeah, why should we?'' Gohan asked, not trusting the man who had tried to kill his father.

''Are you death or something? You're nowhere near the level you would need to destroy Zarbon. Just go and no harm will come to you.''

''I say we stay!'' Krilling exclaimed to the others. Then he could _feel_ what the prince was talking about. ''What the-..''

Bulma looked to the Saiyan warrior in front of her. He had brought her the Dragonball. He had been nice and even a little funny. Maybe it was insane to trust a mass murderer but she had a feeling he had only the best for them, for her.. in mind. She looked into these onyx orbs of his and gulped as she began to feel the warmth in her cheeks. Vegeta was definetly handsome, and strong. She wondered if he was as intelligent as gorgeous. _Snap out of it, for Kami's sake! _She lectured herself as she still looked into his dark depths, almost paralyzed by the darkness in them.

But it was decided. Slowly, the blue haired female opened her mouth. ''Let's go guys. There is no time left for arguments. Gohan, go encapsulate the house and fly away with Dende. Encapsulate the ball inside the house.'' She ordered. The little demi Saiyan nodded and did what he was told, fearing Bulma's wrath if he disobeyed. The scientist did have a short temper, after all, not to mention her high-pitched voice.

''But Bulma!'' Interjected Krillin.

''NO Krillin, no arguments! Let's get the hell out of here.'' She said, eyes still on Vegeta.

''But why?'' The warrior asked defeated, accepting that he had lost this battle of wills.

That was the first time, Vegeta dared to look at the young female in front of him, asking himself the same question as Krillin. As he saw how she looked at him, he felt himself blushing along with her. Though he wanted, he didn't turn away but looked into those beautiful azure eyes that captured him since the first time he had had the priviledge to look at them. All males felt like a lifetime passed by at the silence that followed the human's question.

''Because I trust him.'' Was all she said as she almost got lost in his onyx pools.

_This is not how it was supposed to be._Vegeta told himmself, despise the warm feeling that spread in his chest and made him want to smile at the beatufy before him.

Vegeta, turning his gaze slowly at Krillin agian, who had stared between him, Bulma and back again advised. ''Fly as fast as you can and do not look back.'' This only nodded and took Bulma in his arms and flew away. Ten seconds afterwards, as Krillin was out of sight, Zarbon landed behind the prince. _Perfect timing. _He thought, relieved and dumbfolded at the encounter with the humans. However, now was not the time to analyse this meeting. And still the feeling krept back in his head.

She had always been an enigma to him, but this had definetly been something he had not aniticipated.

The woman had looked into his eyes like she had been.. glad to see him. How could that be possible? She had been sincere as she said she trusted him.. A familiar voice cut him off his train of thought.

''There you are, monkey prince. Where are your little friends?''

''That my dear _friend_ is not a business of yours. Any last words, before I put an end to your miserable existance?''

* * *

He had draged out the fight with Zarbon for too long. He could feel it, the Ginyu Force would soon arrive and he had to make it back quickly to his hiding place for the Dragonballs, take one with him and go to Guru's without raising any suspicion about his true power. Vegeta flew as fast as he could allow himself to the rocks where they were hidden. ''There they are.'' He muttererd to himself. Soon they would be in other hands, but one more he had to save.

Kneeling down beside the magic orbs, he took one and took off in the air again. Vegeta could feel the Elders ki on the other side of the planet. The humans and the Namek were close by, maybe an hour flight away from the rock where the old Namekian's residence was. _Fair enough,_ he thought, quickening his pace as much as he allowed it to not raise any suspicions. It would not benefit his purpose if the human fighters knew of his superior strengh for they would surely insist he shall use it. At moments like these, he would have liked to just wipe Frieza's henchmen and the lizard out himself. But in the end, he had seen that he had not been destined to destroy them. At leats not all of them.

With the Dragonball clamped between his right arm and crib cage, he flew about fourty minutes before the pointy rock with the rather huge building came into sight. As well as Krillin, who waited for him in mid-air, his features full of unhidden fear and anxiety. The bald man had always been fearful but he always did the best he could to save the day, pushing his fear aside. That actually had been the reason why Vegeta considered Krillin.. well not as friend, but he was the closest among the little gang of human warriors.

FLASHBACK

To his disliking, everyone of those Earthling fools who considered themselves warriors were gathered in the woman's garden on the backside of her home. The vixen had tried several times to make him understand the importance of celebrating the fact that one got closer to death. The humans apparently called this freak show a 'birthday party'. First he had refuse to ba a part of such foolish traditions of this blue mud ball, however, as she had told him there would be food, Vegeta had said he would come to eat. And so he stood here, leaning against a tree and watching these bafoons make even greater imbeciles of themselves by getting drunk.

But of course he had his own benefits in mind as he had agreed to come along. After all, food was not all he thought about even if the third class trash was not able to understand that fact. He had to get certain information that he was eager and anxious to get at the same time. He had made up his mind about this and he could not drag it out and wait for an other occasion. It had to happen tonight he told himself over and over again as he waited for the right moment to approach his prey. Only minutes passed before he saw the short man stand up and walk towards the house, probably to use the woman's cleaning facilities.

The prince waited until Krillin was in the house to follow him, only the green Namekian who had been forced by Gohan to take part, noticing his departure. He sat down on one of the couches in the living room, aniticipating the bald man's return from the toilet. Heavy steppes were heared befor Krillin came into sight again.

''Baldy!'' He said, obviously a little too harsh, for the warrior almost fainted as he saw Vegeta sitting in the living room.

''Ve..Vegeta. Uhm.. what exactly are you doing here? Not that I mean you are not welcomed, just..''The bald man gulped as he saw the prince's features soften as he stood up. ''did you wait for me or something, not that I-''

''Stop you blabbing, Krillin. I was indeed waiting for you.''At that moment, the Saiyan was thankful that there was no light on, otherwise the other male would have seen the slight blush that spread across the prince's cheeks and nose.

''I demand that you answer me a question.'' He said. The other warrior understood immediatly after getting over his first shock. Vegeta had probably something to ask and was too proud to just ask.

''Uh, ok, what is it?''

''Tell me how this marriage procedure works.'' He demanded silently, hoping the grasshopper was not eavesdropping.

''Vegeta that's a tough one.'' He said, curious about and dumbfolded by the Saiyan's question. So he sat down on the couch as Vegeta sat down again, relieved that the baldy was willing and able to help him.

''You see, it's like this...''

FLASHBACK END

That night he had propsed to the old Bulma that was no more, or rather that was oblivious of their shared past. She was the same person after all, just younger and without memory. Thanks to Krillin, he had done everything right (or rather as good as his pride would let him) and she had said yes. It was nothing close to mating, but it was still a bright day for him; to know that she wanted and accepted him for the rest of her life. And yet he had done the right thing, and blew with his foolishness and fears everything to pieces. Now he knew that he had been ready to mate with her, but he had not been ready to open up, to share.

He halted abruptly behind the short human, turning his head over to look at the frightened features of Krillin.

''What do you want Vegeta? How did you find us?'' The short man asked, barely able to hide his fear behind anger.

''What do I want?'' The Saiyan prince asked, mildly amused of his shivering opposite. ''I just came to say hello. Don't play angry with me baldy, we have places to be.'' With that he sped off again.

_What is that Saiyan up to? Oh no! He's heading for Guru's._ ''Wait!'' He screamed, but Vegeta was already gone. _I guess I'm out of luck today.._

The young warrior landed in front of the buildng as Krillin yelled. ''Hey stop!'' But it was already too late. Vegeta already stood before the entrance, as it suddenly opened. A tall, muscled green man stood there, stepping aside as he saw Vegeta. ''Hello Saiyan Prince, the Elder is awaiting you.''

''What the heck? Nial don't let him in!'' The spike haired male just chuckled. ''Why, my little friend, you have heard the man.'' He said, as he followed Nial to Elder Guru.

Vegeta was eager to see the Elder for the first time and again. He had always advise when he hadn't whished to have any and even though that had annoyed him back on Earth, he couldn't deny the fact that Guru had always been very kind to him.

FLASHBACK

He had been laying on the green grass of the front lawn all day thinking about wether to stay or not. The blue haired viexen had become too much of a distraction and to be honest: He was afraid. Afraid of the fact that he couldn't bring himself to kill her for her insolence and her vulgar remarks. He was afraid to ask why he was thinking about her all the time, thinking about her and beyond just screwing her. Asking himself why he had the urge to touch her soft, delicate skin and hold her in his arms for the rest of eternety. Vegeta knew this was not normal behaviour for a Saiyan; especially a prince. But he couldn't bring himself not to. He even began to think that he had gotten some illness that affected one's mind somehow. He was supposed to hate her and be angry with her, not lust after and dream of her.

He had never been comfortable, let alone accustomed to female company and this woman for sure was an enigma to him. Suddenly, he heared slow footsteps coming his way and as he turned his head, he saw the Elder of the grasshoppers taking a seat next to him in the grass. _(A/N: IN THIS STORY, GURU DOESN'T DIE ON EARTH!)_

''What do you want, old man?'' He asked the Namek calmly. Long ago he had accepted the fact thet he was not able to be harsh to this particular alien, for reasons to him unknown. Guru inhaled deeply before he spoke.

''Young Prince, I feel your concernes. May I tell you my thoughts?'' He asked politely, knowing very well that he would hurt the warrior's pride if he offered 'advise'.

The Saiyan only shrugged. ''Speak your mind if you must, old one.'' Secretly eager to hear what such a wise creatue who had lived for who knew how long had to tell him.

Guru pushed himself backwards with his legs to lean on the tree that Vegeta lay next to. ''Despite what you might think, you are not evil, Vegeta. I can see and feel the good in you that was awakened by the human. I see you fighting your soul's desire. Don't.'' The Elder exhaled heavily, his lungs burdened with many years of life. ''These emotions will bring you to the greatest strengh imaginable. You are free now.'' He stated, glancing to Vegeta meaningfully. ''It would break my old heart, and the human's to see you become a slave of your own fears. Emotions are not for the weak, young one. True strengh means not to push emotions away, but to deal with them.''

The Elder started coughing, breaking the silence that had errupted after his little speech. After he breathed evenly again, he stood up shakily and walked back to the house he and his few people lived at.

FLASHBACK END

Vegeta had never forgotten these words, though he had ignored them until lately, too afraid of the outcome if he acted upon his feelings. Now, he would face this man again, secretly hoping to get advise one more time.

* * *

**So did you like it, or have any quetsions? Review and let me know :)**


	5. Little Rescue Mission

_**Hello my dear readers! **_

_**It's time for another chapter, so here it goes. As always, thanks for all the reviwes, I appreciate them! Below the chappie, I'll give a comment to every one of them. ENYOJ!**_

Disclaimer: Never did, never will own it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4- Little rescue mission**_

''It is nice to see you finally, young warrior.''

''Hn.'' Was his only respond, reminding himself that he was supposed to never have seen this wise being before.

''Elder, don't talk to him! He's an evil murderer!''

Guru only shook his head at the small human who had run in the room behind Vegeta. ''No, Krillin, you and the other two should give this man proper respect. He has royal blood, after all.'' He coughed. ''But this is not the reason I awaited him. Young prince, I am old and my health is ill, would you mind coming a little closer?'' He asked calmly, shocking Gohan and Krillin totally. Bulma on the other hand, was only curious about what would happen next. None of them was able to speak as the supposed mass murderer replied as clam as the Elder. ''It would be an honour.'' Only to lay his Dragonball on the ground and stepp beside Guru's huge chair. The old Nemakian smiled down at him and raised his big hand slowly. _May I? _He asked Vegeta in his mind. _Yes._The Saiyan told him, before the huge hand reached his head.

Instantly he felt Guru invade his thoughts and memories. He didn't feel emotionally nacked or exposed in front of the Elder. It was rather like Guru was living his life again with him. The room was quiet as death as light emitted from Vegeta and the Elder of the Namekians. _What are they doing? _Bulma asked herself. What was going on? She couldn't feel the tension in the room, but a calm aura that was emitted by one of the men she was staring at.

The next thing she knew was that Guru rose his hand from the prince's head and nodded, still loocking at Vegeta. ''Your secret is safe with me, Prince Vegeta.'' The Saiyan only nodded, waiting for the Leader to continue. This, turned his head now to Krillin. ''Krillin, my friend. This Saiyan is not evil and his selfish actions are done because of selfless desires. Keep this in mind for the future. As for now, you have to become allies for a powerful, evil force is soon to arrive on this planet.''

''What is this force, Elder Guru?'' Bulma asked, curious and anxious all together.

The old Namekian only rested his gaze once again to Vegeta. ''Can you feel it, young warrior? You know who they are, do you not?''

''I do.'' Vegeta replied in a calm manner that could not hide his bitterness.

''Then tell them.'' The Elder said, breathing heavily.

''But Guru, we can't trust this guy! He's responsible for the death of our friends.''

The prince now finally turned to look at the three Earthlings in fron of him. Or rather, at Krillin and Gohan, throwing an especially nasty look towards the first.

''Listen to me, don't be a fool. Those are no petty henchmen Frieza sent for, it's the Ginyu force. Five men, each as strong as I am, maybe even stronger. And in a few moments they will be here with new scouters. Then they will find us and kill us all.'' With his last sentence, his anger and voice rose a little, but he was still rather calm. Though his patiens was wearing thinner and thinner by each moment that passed without any progress.

''I don't believe you!'' The bald man almost shouted, totally forgetting the Elder's presence in the room.

''Foolosh Earthling, don't you feel that power?!'' He asked the former monk, his voice trembling with surpressed anger.

The eldest Namekian only shook his head. ''What the young Saiyan said is true. Those are very wicked presences. As I said before, you have to fight together if you want to live.''

That was the time for Bulma to speak up, she decided. ''Krillin, don't be a jerk! You don't have to marry him, fight with him, that can't be so hard!''

Again, at the blue haired woman's intervention, the bald human gave up. His shoulders fell a little as he sighed in defeat. ''All right, all right. Are you in, Gohan?'' ''Uh, I guess so.''

''But first we have to get the woman and the Dragonablls to a safe place.''He turned his gaze, finally locking his eyes with the one's he craved for in the sleepless, non-existent nights on Namek.

''Woman, do you still have it?'' He asked, this time without any hidden anger in his voice. They stared at each other for long, oh so silent moments that seemed to consume every being that witnessed their oblivious exchange. Only Krillin whispered to no one in particular. ''What is going on between them?'' But his question fell on death ears.

''I believe so.'' She replied, never leaving his gaze as se searched in her pocket for the capsule, and popped it to the ground, exposing another Dragonball. And he never left hers, as he walked up to her, offering her his Dragonball, secretly offering everything she was willing to take. ''We will take those two and we will bring you somewhere safe before the Ginyu Force lands. You can not be near us, or somebody could kill you accidently.'' She only could nod as his gentle words reached her senses. ''Then let's go.'' He said, his eyes falling for a second to the ground, before turning to the two green aliens and nodding. _Please send Dende when the time is right, you have seen when. Goodbye, Elder. _He told Guru through his mind. _Until we meet again, young prince._

He rolloed his two magical orbs to Krillin and Gohan, saying gruffly. ''I'll take her. Now hurry. '' With that, Vegeta went flying through the open window with the female in his arms.

* * *

There they stood: Recoome, Guldo , Ginyu, Jeice and Burter, landing just meters in front of them.

''Hello Vegeta.'' The leader said. '' Oh my, it's been a long time.'' Their hideous laughter rang in his ears like poison cursing trough his veins. It was only fueled by anger as he heard Krillin shiver behind him. ''Oh man, how did they get here so fast? I thought we'd have more time!''

Ginyu, the purple man in the middle, then rose his hand to silence his subordinates before speaking up again. ''We've come to collect you and the Dragonballs Vegeta.''

Out of instinct the prince stepped a step back, growling all the while as if daring them to come closer. In this moment the simpleton Recoome noticed the magical orbs behind the Force. ''Hey Capt'n, looks like we have the other five balls right here.'' With his observation, the brawny red head recieved a dreadful, yet somehow childish chuckle from his Captain.

Turning his head back to the trio before him he stated with false boredom. ''This is going to be easier than I exected. I should thank you, Vegeta, for having packaged up all seven Dragonballs so neatly for us.'' At his own little sick joke, Ginyu started smiling maniacally. ''But you understand, if I don't.'' At that, all of them started laughing again like the little puppets they were.

Getting angrier by the minute even though he knew everything would turn out fine, Vegeta balled his free fist in front of him. '''Don't get too cocy, Ginyu, you haven't beaten me yet!''

Suddenly, the short green one with too many eyes, stepped out of the Force's formation. Only to walk to and fro, from side to side, like a little, over-sugared bug. ''Oh, you think you're pretty tough, don't ya?'' He asked, putting a mischievous smile on the ugly face. ''Well, this time you won't have Frieza to save your freaky carcass. Oh how I've waited for this!''

Vegeta could not believe that ugly little frog. He had always been a pain but at this moment, he drove the prince amost too far with his pathetic behaviour. ''Ah, really?!''

''Yeah that's right, come on.'' The fat alien winked at him. This turn of action released Krillin and Gohan from their fear-inflicted stiffness. Vegeta on the other hand, got calm again as he remembered the weakling's demise on Namek. Cracking an evil smile to his wanna-be opponent, he challenged in his calmest of voices. ''Guldo, you're sitll a freak.''

This brought Guldo over the edge. With blodshot eyes and a vain popping out of what seemed to be his forehead, he jumped into the air to attack the young Saiyan. Instead, stupid Recoome grabbed him by the head. ''Now hold up there, Guldo. Frieza wants him back alive, remember?'' With that he was dragged back to his Force by the giant.

''Vegeta, don't be silly. You could save us all a lot of trouble if you gave us your Dragonballs. Come on, now.'

The prince had to think fast. How much force would Burter be able to handle? He decided to take the risk and rather let it be a little less. And so, he turned around quickly, jumped into the air and threw the Ball of his in the other direction, hoping the alien could catch it soon. ''Go to hell!'' He screamed, as he saw the orb flying.

As expected, Burter catched the magical object only seconds later, a smile on his face as he landed by his comrads. Suddenly, the ball of Gohan and Krillinwas now also in Burter's and Guldo's grasp.

Shocked, none of the Earth raised warriors dared to move, while Ginyu laughed like a mad man.'' Oh I'm so sorry, Vegeta. But you see, my friend Burter here likes a good game of catch.''

''Ho- how, did he do that?'' Stuttered the demi Saiyan after some seconds of silence had passed, unable to grasp the incidents of the last minute.

Growling, the prince answered Gohan's question as quit as possible. '' Burter is just fast. But Guldo can stop the time if he holds his breath. That's why he is in the Ginyu Force in the first place.''

''Stopping time? But that's just impossible!'' Kirlling exclaimed, his voice shaking.

''Yeah just believe it is.'' Snickered little Guldo before him.

''Alright, we have what we came for.'' The captain of the five man instructed.'' Not we have to deal with these three. Make sure you treat them nicely, boys.''

Suddenly Jeice interjected.''Yeah and when he means nice...''

But none of the three warriors listened to him as Krillin whispered to Vegeta. ''We still have time, let's run for it.'' The prince sighed and stood up, or rather out of his fighting stance. Shaking his head, he replied. ''It's no use. We have no choice but to stay and fight. If we combine our powers, we _might_ be able to discover some weakness we can exploit.''

More could not be discussed, for Ginyu's voice interrupted their conversation. ''Ok, I'll go with the Balls to Lord Frieza. You can do this Rock,Paper, Scissors – thing to decide who get's the fight these three.'' Gulda started to complain about his captain's decision.

'' Oh come on please, Captain, let me fight Vegeta, and I'll owe you one. ''

Not even listening anymore to what the others of his Force were blabbing, Ginyu turned around and lifted all seven Balls into the air. ''All right but remember he has to breath when we bring him to Lord Frieza.'' With that he was off.

* * *

Guldo was dead and all three of them were alive, if barely. Even though Vegeta was far stronger, it did wear him out to get beaten on purpose by Recoome. Litlle Gohan had saved him from that fat, bipolar balerina's blast. For this Krillin had ended up half dead after Recoome kicked him once. At some point of the fifty-seconds fight of the Force member and the halfbreed he had just let himself fall to the groud. He knew what was to happen anyway and he was not about to interfere.

As it happened, it was actually quite audiable. Recoome snapped Gohan's neck. Short seconds after, he fell into darkness before a gentle hand woke him up again. From then on Kakkerot had taken care of the Ginyu Force for the most part, he himself had only been the one to kill one or two.

When Jeice came back with Ginyu in tow, Vegeta knew it was time to leave again. Just as Krillin and Kakkerot's brat left, the third class asked. ''You've got a part in the plan, too. If that's o.k with you. I was hoping that we could join forces and fight together against those guys. Well how does that sound to you Vegeta?''

The Saiyan prince turned his head towards the younger Saiyan as he put a smug smirk cracked his lips. ''I'm afraid I must decline, third class. I have more important things to attend to. But you will be able to fight them on your own, no sweat. Just remember, Ginyu is able to change bodies with his opponent.'' Not leaving time for the other to reply, he flew off.

He for one had to take care of somebody.

* * *

At least a day had gone by since the encounter with Zarbon. Vegeta knew he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't help but care. Last time, when the brat and Krillin had gone off for the Dragon Radar, he had hunted something down to eat. And this he would do again, except for the fact that he would share. After a while searching, he had found a suitable animal for himself. After skinning it, he started slowly raising his ki to roast it. It wouldn't be the best decision to start a bonfire in the middle of war.

After an hour, he was finished and his stomach had already began to make it's hunger known. ''Time for a little walk.'' He said, before sprinting away. About ten minutes later, he had found the spot where he had left her, bringing her to safety. He had told her to not encapsulate her house for it was too easily spottet in the somekind trist landscape. And so she sat there, reading a magazine. By the look she had on her face it was clear to him that she was bored out of her mind, probably had read this magazine about ten times at least.

He approached her slowly and as he stood only inches behind her, he stated. ''One would think somebody who proclaims himself a genuis has better things to do.''

Startlet by the sudden voice she stood up and turned around hastily with fearsome eyes. When she spottet her visitor though, she let the breath she had been holding escape her lips. Her composure regained, she shouted. ''What the heck Vegeta?! Don't sneak up on me like that!''

Her opposite, though, merely raised his nose a little more in the air. ''It is not my fault that you are so unaware of your surroundings, woman. Now quit blabbing and open that house.'' He demanded, not once glancing in her direction. ''I will do no such thing! How dare you tell me what I have to do?''

Onle then she noticed the huge ball of meat he was carriyng with him, especialy the smell of it. Long ago had the food supply vanished, with a half-saiyan that was truly to be expected, anyway. He belly immediatly rumbled and immediatly blood rushed to her cheeks. _Did he bring that for me?_Bulma asked herself as she encapsuleted the little house. ''Let's get in.'' She said and opened the door, Vegeta behind her.

As the plates were set, they both sat down and ate silently together. She hadn't asked him to stay, or to eat with her, let alone to get her something. But she was sure greatful for the company and food. Yet, she didn't know what to say or do and Vegeta wasn't the talkative one anyway, it seemed. So instead to try to start an awkward conversation, she relished the silent, delicious meal. Truth to be told, at this moment she would have probably eaten anything but it did taste really good.

Vegeta was thankful for the fact that she didn't talk. Silence was always better than any noise and he was exhausted from all the fighting, plotting and remembering the days had brought with them. He'd like to have a little sleep but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he might as well eat.

It was nice to sit on a table with her, tracing her every move under thick lashes. The woman was beautiful, sitting there with nothing else on her mind than the meal. Not thinking about death and fighting, not knowing that Krillin would die very soon.

Unlike her, Vegeta did think of all this for it was soon to come. Hopefully everything would turn out like the last time, even if it meant that he wouldl die. It was worth the trouble and besides, it wasn't like he would stay dead for long. The fact that he would wake up and see her face again was more than enough for him.

* * *

**SaiyanPrincessBB**: Well you can't tell from the ever-lasting scowl on his face, but he did. ;)

**Vegeta ki Deewani:** Thanks! I really do my best to update as soon as I can. Heard that one before, but I guess that's also because this story is a little darker, if you know what I mean.

**Curiosity Killed The Lavander:** Thanks for telling me the mistakes. I corrected them in all chapters I posted so far. Thanks again, it's not likely for people to tell that kind of stuff.

**Dbzhorsegirl:** Oh you're so cute! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it:)

**LeChick:** I corrected every mistake in every chapter so far posted, I could find. And thanks for telling.

**Night Whisperer**: Your reviews are truly flattering Night Whisperer! I'm trying my best.

**Cornichon92:** Thanks! And you know, if you need help, tell me ;)


	6. Dragonballs Discovered

**Hey my dear readers!**

**I am SO SORRY that I didn't update any sooner, **but to tell the truth, I was greatly struggling with this chapter for it just never felt right.** Thanks SaiyanPrincessBB, Night Whisperer, Vegeta ki Deewani and Lord Cybot **for your kind reviews, I appreciate them!

I have though quite some days about it, and I decided that **I will** do my best to grant the wish of LordCybot and write an alternative chapter to the next. Both will be updated on the** same day**, so that nobody has to wait whether they want Vegeta to beat Frieza or canon. So click the allert button to see when the end of my Namek Saga ends!

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, budd..._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 – Dragonballs Discovered**_

As expected, nobody was in sight but the two unfortunate souls who guarded the open deck of the lizard's huge ship. It would be funny to just kill them, Vegeta thought to himself, even though they did nothing wrong. Except being at the wrong time at the wrong place. Actually it would be a little too easy, for the soldiers didn't even look around, but sat on the ship, back to the deck, and were gossiping like little pussies.

''Hey boys!'' He yelled down to them. Startled, the two guards looked around furiously with their weapons ready to strike. As they saw no one, Vegeta began to laugh rather soundly. Both of them heard the sound of laughter up in the sky and turned their heads towards it. Big mistake. These poor souls hadn't even had time to gasp and they were gone.

''Pathetic fools, really.'' The Saiyan Prince chuckled to himself as he descended to the deck and jumped into the ship. Meanwhile, soldiers from everywhere in the craft ran to the deck for they had heard the explosion. As they saw which figure made it's way towards them, they stopped dead in their tracks. With dreatful expressions the men ran down the hall where they had come from. Others just stood at their spot, immobile and cried. ''It's Vegeta!''

Oh how long it had been since the last time people ran away in fear. When was the last time people feared him? The warrior couldn't tell though he knew it must have been far too long.

It was over too soon, Vegeta thought as he sent all the men into oblivision and walked down the hall to find something to drink, occasionally killing some guards that came his way. When he felt that none of Frieza's men had survived, he took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on some new armour. Just as he was finished, he felt the nimrod's brat and friend arrive outside the ship. So he went out to spy a little, since he had nothing better to do.

Vegeta watched them digging with their human little hands in the mud until all seven Dragonballs came into sight. It was the second time he witnessed these fools do this dirty work and he still couldn't believe that none of the earth's greatest simpletons wore gloves. Who liked to dig in alien dirt with his bare hands, anyways?!

When they got all seven Balls on the surface again, the Earth- born warriors made themselves ready to call the Dragon. This part was actually hilarious if he thought about it. In the end, they didn't have a clue how to summon the Eternal Dragon, just like Frieza.

The bald monk made a few really embarassing poses as he tried to summon the Dragon, but it wasn't the password the lizard was in search of. Just as Vegeta couldn't hold his laughter at the two warriors back any longer, he sensed them. Two power levels, coming their way. The prince couldn't believe it! He had told that third class fool that Ginyu was able to change bodies with his opponent but instead of making use of this information, Kakkerot had been lured into a trap. That was for sure. He tried to change the happenings on purpose and what happened? This bafoon didn't listen! He'd kill him! Veget swore to himself as instead of a foolishly smiling Saiyan, in front of him landed Jeice and the body of the Earth-raised warrior with a scouter on.

Somehow this sight made him angry and relieved at the same time. On the one hand he was thankful that everything had occured like before but at some point he cursed the simpleton for his ignorance and foolishness. Remembering what was bound to happen next, he actually couldn't even blame the nimrod for his stupidity for he had been raised with imbeciles.

''Look, Captain. All seven Dragonballs. Right there. They're all dug up.'' Jeice exclaimed for everyone in a mile's radius to hear.

''How convenient. Jeice, any ideas who dug 'em up?''

Solemly the fact thet Kakkerot had said 'convenient' was a deadly give-away that he was not himself. So even if one ignored the facts that the third class wore a scouter for heaven's sake _and _that he was with hie supposed _enemy _Jeice, Krillin should have noticed that something was wrong.

After all, he was the clown's best friend as far as he knew. And still he came towards the last remaining members of the Ginyu Force, laughing like the fool he was.

''Hey Goku, it's me, Krillin. Me and Gohan were really worried about you. What took you so long, huh?''

Vegeta shook his head violently at the human's stupidity. _At this moment, I do know what Earthlings mean when they say they feel embarassed for somebody else. _The scene before him was so … he truly had no words for this situation. He could not understand how somebody could not see that this was _not_ Kakkerot.

''I was so worried for a second that I thought this Ginyu guy was coming but you must've taken care of him, right?''

_What a bufoon.._

''First of all, Ginyu was a worthy opponent, now how did you find the Balls?''

_He is so stupid he can't even see throught _this? _Truly pathetic._ The Saiyan Prince thought with disgust.

''Quit foolin' aorund, Goku. You know good and well that we used the Dragon Radar to find them.''

''Krillin, this is not my dad!'' Gohan screamed over to the bald man. But it was too late. The former monk had already been hit by Ginyu who resided currently in Kakkerot's body. He caught himself, though and came to a halt beside his best friend's son. ''How do you know, Gohan?'' He asked, obviously still not wanting to face the truth.

The kid went into a fighting stance, his fists clenched. ''I just know. When I look into his eyes I, I am sure it's not my dad.''

Ginyu started laughing maniacally at the boy's words. ''You're a smart one, aren't ya kid? Let's just say I've taken your dady's body for a test drive.''

The warriors' eyes widened at the astonishing knews their opponent had brought to them. ''Wh-whait a minute! H-how can that be? And if your Ginyu, then where's Goku?!'' Krillin asked. He looked so pathetic Vegeta swore he could hear the baldy's bones shake with fear.

His answer was dismissed by a wave of 'Goku's' hand. ''If I knew I'd tell ya.'' An evil smirk crept up his lips. ''Let's just say, I'm going to get you to there where I got him!''

The bald man put his hands in the air, as if they could change his fate. ''Wait! Can we not discuss this like gentlemen? Or at least give us a last meal.''

But all his pleading was in vain for Ginyu attacked both of them. But the real Goku in Ginyu's body came just in time to save his kid and best friend. At this point Vegeta zoomed out a little bit for it did not truly matter to him how the kid beat his father. First as Ginyu raised his voice again, he concertraited again on the mtter at hand.

''Jeice, don't just stand there! Don't you think you should help me a little bit here?''

_Oh no you don't._Vegeta thought as he heard Ginyu ask for help. It wasn't right to interfere in such a fight, especially when the Captain was loosing. ''Hey snowwhite, how about you pick on someone your own size?'' The prince could literally see the red-skinned man tremble at his challenge. All eyes were on him suddenly, or at least the ones wich needed to be distracted. The bald Earthling used these precious little seconds of confusion to kick the body of his best friend as fast and often as he could.

Satisfied with the current situation, Vegeta punched Jeice in the face. His opponent got a grip again, his face a mask of anger and hatred. ''You!'' The white-haired alien screamed as he lauched at the Saiyan, trying to punch him. He quickly blocked the Force member's pathetic attack with his left leg. Jeice had always been a dumb one. Somehow it was fun to play with him and so Vegeta tried to drag the fight out as long as possible. Which was exactly five minutes for more, the red man could not take. And Vegeta hadn't hit him twice since his first punch!

Jeice lay on the ground, heavy panting like the air would dissapear forever off this planet in a few secons, totally ignoring Vegeta who stood beside him. _At moments like these I realize how weak I have been. Pathetic._ He though to himself, his scowl deepening. Instead of crossing his arms in his usual manner, the young warrior put a hand on his hip, with the other one he casually examined his gloved hand. ''Any last words, snowwhite?'' He asked like he wanted to know what time it was, never glancing down at his prey. Of course he still saw the faggot in his peripheral vision but only he knew that. He liked it when his opponent fell like shit in his last minutes.

His breath became normal slowly and Jeice was surprised he had found the strengh to talk. He was totally exhausted from chasing after that little monkey prince. ''F..uck y-you!'' He spat at his torturer. The man had hit him during their fight two times! The first one was the punch in his face, the other one had been a kick that had shattered his hip as well as his entire ribcage! How was that even possible?! Well, he didn't have time to think about that, because on Vegeta's lips was suddenly a smug and cruel smirk, his eyes shining with something Jeice couldn't name.

''Oh, I am sorry, your wish can not be granted.'' He said with ill-played pitty as the one hand he had examined the whole time, started to glow and shoot the ki ball directly into Jeice's heart. The poor man hadn't time to blink. Vegeta only chuckled to himself. Of course he was a warrior with honor and he was here to give his life with Bulma a second chance, but he couldn't exactly say he didn't enjoy killing these fools all over again. A desperate voice reached his ear just as the light show had ended.

''Vegeta, no! That kind of violence is pointless!'' At Kakkerots objections he could only laugh. It wasn't like that clown to understand how funny this could actually be.

''Thanks for the tea, third class, but you see, real Saiyans tend to be a little violent.''

Suddenly, Ginyu thought it would be wise to give them a piece of his mind. ''You're no real Saiyan Vegeta, you don't even have a tail!'' He exclaimer, laughing like mad man.

''I'll show you.'' The Saiyan Prince grumbled and launched himself at Ginyu. The man didn't have time to prepare himself as Vegeta punched him into the air, only to appear above the captain and sucker punch him into the ground. Almost every bone in Goku's already torn body was brocken now, so after the smoke cleared, it became obvious that Ginyu would meet his end soon. To Vegeta it was clear that he would try and change bodies with him, but according to the look on Ginyu's body's face, Goku knew what would happen as the captain yelled 'change now'. Ginyu's body quickly trew thimself into the crossfire and regaines his own, shattered body back.

This was quickly confirmed by a happy Gohan. ''Hey Krillin, look! My dad has his own body back!''

* * *

He shouldn't have blasted the Ginyu frog into oblivision, but he figured it would be much better for the woman's psyche if he did. He could remember that every time she saw a frog she fainted or started crying. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience to say the least. Also, he figured it would be better to kill one frog and save another hundreds' life.

Kakkerot was safely in a Regen Tank and the brat and Krilling had gotten some new armour. Who would have thought these guys were so vain? He made a mental note to get some armour for Krillin during the Cell games. Even if he didn't fight, he probably liked the stuff. The former monk had just departed to see the Elder Guru once more for the 'password' they'd need to make a wish with the Nemekian Dragonballs. He was hoping Dende was on his way by now, or else there would sure be problems ahead. The young grashopper wasn't not nearly as fast as any of them but with a little luck, Krillin would run into him somewhere along the way.

The kid was playing 'super Gohan' outside, making strange moves in his 'indestrucktable armour'. How this kid could always be so optimistic had ever since been beyond him. But Vegeta figured he had inherited it from his simpleton father. He hadn't slept in days and it really was showing. Actually his last meal had been with Bulma and who knew how much time had passed since then. Since the brat didn't show any signs of hunder of fatigue, he helped himself in the Mess Hall and got himself a pillow from one of the storage rooms. Back in the medical wing, he lay himself on a medical bed and snoozed off. He had such a light sleep, he knew he'd just wake up if something was to happen.

* * *

Two hours later, he woke up as he felt it: Frieza was heading in their direction. How much time was left? Where was the brat and had they brought Picollo back, yet? Looking around the room, he saw that Kakkerot was still in the tank so they were in time, hopefully. Even after two and a half hours the clown was not completely healed? He had slept for less that that time and he felt like he had just been born! Stupid third class, always making problems.. He mumbled angrily at himself as he rushed out of the ship, in search for the others. As he flew through the open deck he saw the sky was dark. _So they are making their wishes right now. _Very well, then. The question now was, how long would Frieza need to get here? Vegeta searched for the lizard's ki and his location. The Ice-jin was nearby the village he had spared. Dammit! They wouldn't have more than five minutes at best! This was not good, not good at all!

To hell with his cover, he woke up too late! The Saiyan flew through the air as fast as he could possibly fly in this form to get to Porunga and the others in time. Only twenty seconds did he need to land on the island they were on. Without waiting for them to acknowledge his presence, he yelled.

''You imbeciles you dare to betray me and use all the wished to bring back your clown friends?! Don't you think I would not have sensed a new presence on this Vey forsaken, dead planet?!'' He stomped nearer to the three little beings in fron of him. ''I should kill you for your insolence! But now we don't have time, Frieza will be here any minute now. Tell the Dragon we'll use him later, or rather _I _ will use him later, Frieza must not find out that there is a wish left!'' He said, his voice slowly getting normal again.

Dende, Krillin and Gohan trembled in fear of the Saiyan prince in front of them, but did quickly as he said. The sentence where he suggested killing all of them on the spot didn't sound that appealing to any of them. As Dende told the Dragon thet they would save their last wish for later, Vegeta stated demanding answers. ''Tell me you have at leats wished back the Namek and not some Earthling weaklings!''

Just as Gohan found the courage to reply, he saw something pink on the rock above them. Fear was apparent in every pore of his being as he looked up shakily, only to find Frieza standing there.

''F-f-friieza..'' The son of Gohan whispered and all the other heads shot up to look at the monster above them.

''My, my Vegeta, who would have thought you would betray me to gang up with two babies and a priest.''


	7. Changed Plans

**Hey my dear readers! **

You don't have to wait any longer for here they are! As I announced, there a two 'Chapter 6' and therefor two alternatives. In Changed Plans there is a F/V fight. In 'A LIttle Chocolate' there isn't. Choose one you like or both and** leave a review and tell me what you think!  
**

Disclaimer: Never owned it budd...

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6- Changed Plans**_

She sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the little window in front of her but seeing nothing. Her stomach still hurt from all the food she had eaten, fearing it wouldn't be eatable today. Turning her eyes to the ceiling, she thought about the encounter that had led to food in the first place. He had just stood there, offering her some nourishment. Maybe her belly didn't hurt because of all the meat but because of the current lack of it? Oh well, she wasn't any nearer to finding out. Just as she didn't know what was happening out there in the wilderness of Namek. Was everybody alive? Did Vegeta still fight with the others? Bulma assumed it was possible since he had been the one to accept tha fact that they had to team up for the Ginyu Force. The female truly hoped he was o.k. Alright, he had been an ass back on Earth. He hadn't exactly killed Yamcha and the others, but at some point he had approved to the 'fight to death'. Otherwise the other Saiyan wouldn't have fought them. Also, he sure hadn't stopped his fellow Saiyan from destroying her friends. Vegeta had almost killed Goku. But then again, he had killed his comrade Radditz with Picollo. Both aliens had kind of a personal vendetta against her old friend and somehow, she couldn't hold a grudge. So maybe Radditz had been harsch when he had searched Goku's help. A frown crept up her features. Oh! This was all too complicated and she was too much involved to be alowed to judge.

However, she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that the Prince of All Killers wasn't so mean like he seemed to be. Though his tough guy act was sure impressing. Why was he trying to keep people at distance? Ok, they didn't know each other very well but she could tell that he was always on his guard. It was something in his eyes that made her want to know where this darkness in them had come from. What was he searching for on this planet? What desire did he have and why was he suddenly so .. nice? Not that she minded it but anyway. It had not been expected.

Somehow, he seemed different. Flying with him had been different. With Yamcha and Krillin she had flown one or two times, but it had never been this exciting. Bulma had never felt quite safe with them to just let it go. With Vegeta, she had actually had some fun, in the middle of a war even. His grip had been firm and gentle at the same time and his eyes were filled with so much passion. Vegeta had always this frown on his face and she started wondering how he would look like when he smiled, or laughed. It was somewhat hard to imagine it, though not impossible. Bulma thought he'd look really handsome. Not that he was that ugly with the frown, in the fist place. Passion, yes. This darkness, trying not to give anything away had still been there. What kind of person was he? He looked at some people like he was made of stone but could he love..anybody? Start a family? What were his goals in live? Did he even have some?

What was she thinking?! She came to Namek to bring her BOYFRIEND back to life even if she, truth to be told, didn't do very much to accomplish the goal. This however was not her fault. Bulma Briefs was a genius, not a martial artist. What could she possible do against those evil villians like Frieza and this Ginyu Force? A sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't help, but at least she coud clean the house up and stop thinking about mysterious, handsome aliens.

* * *

He had just given Frieza his oh so precious countdown to his first transformation. The Earth had been shaking violently as the Ice-jin powered up rapidly to unleash his first transformation. Little stones and dirt levitated around the Namekian brat's and his own head and made it harder to see what was going on. The others shook with fear, unable too move but he had seen this form before and it was not as impressive as the ones that were to come. He barely grew a little, to Vegeta anyway.

With a slight pout on his face, he told Frieza exactly that. ''So, who do you think you're foolin'? You grew two inches and got rid of your armour. You call this a transformation?'' But his former employer only chuckled a sinister chuckle. ''Oh Vegeta, it pains me to see you behaving this way. What a waist.'' He said, making a pout with his pink face, crossing his arms in the process. Like that, he actually mimicked the prince a little. ''I have favoured you so much, why couldn't you have just continued to obey?'' The lizards asked looking very much like a child who didn't get his cookie after eating his vegetables.

At this point Vegeta thought he would burst every second now and just tear this bastard to shreds. But instead, he counted to ten, like Dr. Briefs had shown him, and inhaled slowly. He had been forced to learn and use that technique actually every time he grew enraged. Either that, or him and the woman would have been forced to 'anger management classes'. The Saiyan could just tell by the name that he would blast this class into oblivision. Anyway, as he felt himself calm down (a bit), he actually started laughing, straight into the lizard's face. The scene was just too hilarious not to.

''Obey? I only pretended to obey, you idiot!'' Suddenly his face became a stoic mask again as he remembered where he was. ''I waited patiently for a chance to destroy you once and for all. And today Frieza, one of the race you feared so much will be your demise!''

Frieza shook his head slowly, as if regretting that it had to come to this fight. ''I see. You are like your father, aren't you? He was quite the rebellious one, I see where you got that from. But enough talk! All you are is a bunch of puppies. Let's take this up a notch, now shall we?'' He said more than he asked. The emperor went back into a fighting stance, screaming hoarsly with his high-pitched voice as he powered up again. '' Allow me to show you something that not even your insolent father in his lifetime was able to witness.''

His scream became even louder as a bright, pink light started to surround him a second time within the last minutes. The alien's muscles began to bulk with every heart beat as the light got more intense until nothing of him was visible. Then, as the light slowly disappeared again, the four allies could see Frieza, who had grown immensly, his body now considerably bulkier than before. In this form, Frieza resembled his father the most, even though he was nothing like him Vegeta mused.

''It was nice knowing you Krillin.''

''Yeah, so long Gohan.'' He heard the two fighters whisper to each other fearfully as they laid eyes upon Frieza's second form.

Turning around to face his now rather tiny opponents Frieza told them mockingly. ''Well, this is it. I hope you're not disappointed.'' As not even Vegeta replied, the lizard smirked satisfied. ''My, my what's the matter with you little insects? You seem frightened.'' The lizard stated in his low voice. ''Vegeta, you're speechless! Don't tell my that you've run out of bold threats already.'' He turned his head slightly, his features twisting to a disapproving pout. ''Such little maggots.'' Frieza mumbled, crossing his arms. ''You're not even worth transforming. But then again.'' He stated, turning his head towards Vegeta and the little statues that surrounded him. ''I guess some amusement is better than none.'' And with a wicked smirk plastered on his face he charged at his first target: The island.

By stretching this arm forward, the Ice-jin summoned so much energy to smash the island they were on immediatly, sending his opponents flying in all directions. As the little piece of Earth and stone was no more, the two nearby lackes flowed into each other, creating a massive stream that swallowed everything blocking it's path. Before any of the four allies could blink, Frieza was in mid-air, crushing through Krillin and pronging him. It was a horrbile sight Vegeta had almost forgotten. The little green runt was flying towards the ground, now that the bald man didn't hold him anymore. As fast as he could, the prince put Dende on safe ground and took his position in the air again.

Thankfully the lizard hadn't noticed. He was too concentrated on the almost blue human he was bouncing up and down his horn, making his victim scream in agony. Frieza only laughed at Krillins pathetic existance, but everybody else, even Vegeta was about to puke. And that meant a lot. He had seen his share of cruel kills, raping, execution and torture. This however, was something even him couldn't really take. He didn't know what about the scene made it so nauseous but it was. All of them weren't moving. Not good! They had to do something soon or else Dende wouldn't be able to heal him!

_I can't believe it. This is the end.. I guess Frieza's just too powerful._The former monk thought and just as darkness threatened to overwhelm him the brat flew upward. ''STOP it!'' He screamed and to his surprise, he let the human go. As Krillin flew to the ground like a rock, Frieza confronted the little child. ''Do you really think you can save him?'' Freiza asked mockingly, never noticing the healing Namekian that approached the bald male on the ground. At his statement Gohan lost all rational thoughts and started shooting ki balls at his opponent randmoly. The sky was almost yellow from the shier amout of ki the brat was using, but it was all in vain. As the smoke cleared it was apparenft that the halfbreed had hit Frieza quite well. But Vegeta knew it had not been enough. NOt nearly enough. Also Gohan had lost most of his energy because of his foolish attack.

And just as he had thought, the lizard stood up from the dirty crater he had been in. Chuckling, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to do that quite often actually. Maybe the lizard was a little afraid of their combined power. ''My, my, you'r quite a little powerhouse, aren't you? Well, a little hut is nothing compared to the universe, I'm afraid.''

* * *

The Earth-born grasshopper had come finally and challenged Frieza. This pig head was therefor to blame for the current situation.

Vegeta had let himself get shot by Krillin. Last time he had been on Namek, he had truly needed the power from the attack. Now he really had not wanted to let himself get killed by a mere human. But the Saiyan Prince didn't know how much his non-existent actions would affect the happening of the future and so, he had ushered the bald man to shoot him. Even though his pride screamed at him, begging not to fall so low once again. At some point he didn't have a chance, though.

Thankfully Dende had healed him just in time for as he stood up from the puddle created by his own blood, Frieza stood before them. His final form, Vegeta had to admit was quite stylish. Weak it still was. Sometimes he wondered why it had taken Kakkerot so long to finish the freak off. Super Saiyan was a form that was about two times as strong as Frieza's final form. It was probably the fact that the third class only relied on brute strengh, he mused. Kakerrot thought that every time somebody won, it was because of his superior strengh. His own life had taught him a different story, however. If one was a little conniving and skilled he could win a battle without much strengh. Numerous fights on purges he wouldn't have survived if it had all just been about power.

Kakkerot had relied on his own all the time. So it appeared that had been the reason. On his face, none of his thoughts were shown as he turned and walked to the other warriors. ''Well, now that my strengh has increased, I should let my fist do the talking.'' He said as the smoke around his former boss cleared and the others stared wide-eyed at the creature before them. As Frieza whisperes 'bang', Vegeta knew it was time. The beam reached the healing brat almost instantly. The little boy shivered, unable to move from sheer fear. Dende barely managed to close his eyes before the other ailen's energy killed him. Everybody stared at the spot where the Namekian child had laid seconds ago. Now, there was only a little smoke left, the corpse of the child barely visible. In retrospect it had been a merciful death. Quick. Painless. If Frieza would have a say, all of the others, including him would die the most agonizing death possible.

''What.. happened?'' Picollo whispered, unable to comprehend the situation fully. He didn't need to wait long though, for Frieza spoke up again. He was quite the talker, it seemed.

''That's one down.'' He smirked. ''And I didn't even break a sweat.'' The lizard chuckled to himself, his cold, vicious eyes burning themselves into Vegeta's black ones.

Shivers ran down Krillin's spine as he stared at the little, burned Namek. ''Dende? Dende! Say something!'' The human almost fell to his knees as Picollo found his voice again, still shaky from the shock.'' He .. he saw his power to heal us and that's the reason he decided to .. take him out first.''

Gohan turned his head from the pitiful sight before him, ready to strike as their opponent dissapeared. Well, the prince was able to see him but he didn't bother to interfere. If everything went according to 'time' so to say, Kakkerot would be finished healing any minute now. Frieza reappeared behind them a second later, anyway. He wasn't about to give any hint that he might have known, let alone seen him if the others couldn't.

The furious three fighters charged at Frieza, gave him their best shots. But the Ice-jin easily avoided every single one of their punches, kicks and ki attacks. His next move, however, nobody had anticipated. All of the sudden, he shot a ki blast directly at Kakkerot's brat. The kid didn't move, Kami only knew why.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. NO! Vey above, what was happening?! He wasn't supposed to die and he wasn't supposed to get shot! Vegeta did the only thing that came to his mind. He flew down to the halfbreed and slammed him into the ground with as his might, all the while screaming ''Get down.'' As if he was only there to support the youngster's crouching on the earth. A second later and the kid would have been a pile of ashes. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, he kicked the brat in his ribs. ''What were you thinking, brat? Get up this instant or I'll blast you myself!'' He hissed to Gohan. When he saw the kid regain control of his body again, he turned away from the runt, concerntraiting on Frieza.

This didn't happen before! How was it possible for things to change so drastically? What had he donwe wrong? He had done everything he had done last time and still Frieza had just tried to kill the brat. Dende, alright. He could give him that. But Gohan he could not have. He wouldn't allow it!

Behind him he could hear the halfbreed and baldy scream Kakkerot's name, but he didn't care any more that he had made it in time.

The only thing that he saw before him was himself. A six-year-old, landing in a little spacepod at the lizard's ship, purging, killing hundred's of innocent life's. Getting beaten every single day, even more so when he let somebody live and escape. Humiliated, ridiculed to a plaything of the creature that stood before him. In his mind, he saw it all again. The box Frieza used to put him for disobedience, full of insects and worms, crawling up his skin eating his flesh. The weeks he had spend without food with only so much water that his heart was able to beat. The day he had heared the truth of his planet's demise, his father's attempets to free him from the emperor's grasp. His father giving him away, telling him to be strong. Hearing all of his people scream in pain as the planet exploded. Feeling the pain they made him feel. Loosing everything to _him. _Loosing sainity to _ him. _Loosing his heart and soul because of _him._

He felt his energy rise and rise, bursting into his Super Saiyan form. Even the Ice-jin was left shocked at the prince's sudden transformation. But it didn't matter anymore to Vegeta. ''No MORE!'' The crown prince screamed as he punched Frieza as hard as he could. Agian. And again he was pummeling the freak almost to death. With one kick, Frieza crashed into a nearbly rock. Vegeta was just behind him, waiting for the weakling to get up again. When he spotted him finally, he powered up to Super Saiyan two and held the lizard tight around the neck. ''This is for my father!'' He screamed as he punched the lizard into the stomach, leaving him spitting up blood, right on the hand Vegeta held him with.

''And THIS is for my people!'' He yelled at the emperor. Once more, he pushed his fist into the lizard's gut, breaking right through it. A huge hole gaped though Frieza's middle now, but Vegeta didn't stop. He released him quickly and sucker punched him to the ground. Quickly the Saiyan followed his opponent and kneed his tigh. The bones brocke audiably but for the Saiyan it wasn't enough. He stood up quickly, putting a foot on the huge wound at Frieza's chest.

''Now die like the worm you are.'' He told him, almost too calm. To Frieza's disbelief his 'puppet' hadn't even brocken a sweat. The next thing the emperor knew was the pain on his sides. Vegeta's leg prevented him from locking up, but the pain was almost too much: The Saiyan Prince had ripped both his arms out.

''Vegeta STOP!'' He heared somewhere far away. He knew the voice. But he couldn't right place it.

''Vegeta, please don't kill him!'' His eyes widended in recognicion as he tossed the arms aside. Kakkerot. It was Kakkerot's voice. He looked up to the sky and there he was, fully healed. Then it dawned on him. What had he done? He had almost killed Frieza instead of getting killed! Even though it felt so wrong, somehow he felt relief wash over him. A little smirk crept up his face as he turned around and flew to the Earth's warriors who were up in the sky.

All of them shocked and disgusted by what they had just witnessed. Vegeta didnn't care though.

''Alright Kakkerot. It won't kill him. He does deserve a second chance, right?'' He asked, now smiling a genuine smile down to his fellow Saiyan. Somehow, it had been enough to let him feel a little pain. And of course, Frieza was supposed to hunt them down on Earth so there was no point in killing him. It would change too much.

Goku only nodded, putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. ''Right. Let's get the people wished back and get out of here. This fight is over.'' He told the older Saiyan. Oddly enough, Vegeta powered down to normal. ''Indeed.''

They flew off again, to where Krillin and him had hid Bulma. They figured it would be far enough away from the lizard. As they flew slowly to the spot, the two full blooded Saiyans had unconsciously seperated themselves from the others. Or so Vegeta thought. He felt Kakkerot's eyes on his and it began to unnerv him. ''Spit it out Kakkerot, I don't have all day.'' He didn't have time for the clown's silly blabbering. Everything he had worked for the past weeks had been for nothing. Kakkerot hadn't fought Freiza, baldy was still alive. How was he now supposed to get to Earth?! What could he do to make it to the backwater planet? Should he just ask like 'hey I don't have anywhere to go can I stay with you, even though I tried to kill you before?'. No chance. He couldn't just accidently come to the mudball. Especially, with wich ship would he even be able to? Most of the ones on Namek had been destroyed, mostly by himself. He hadn't thought of the possibility that he would _not_ die!

The prince shook his head violently. _Vegeta you have to think straight._ He was giving himself a migrane..

''Uhm, well, you see.. I wanted to ask you where you're going now. I mean, you'r not working for Frieza anymore.''

''What's your point, third-class?'' He asked gruffly, half ignoring the Saiyan's voice.

''Well, you are the Prince of all Saiyans, right? What about living with your people on Earth?''

His eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe that Kakkerot's naive question had solved all his prolems. Regaining his composure as quickly as possible, the older warrior only nodded his head.

A huge grin spread across the warriors features. ''Great! I bet Chichi will like to have a little company, she's royalty, too you know. Oh and we could train together. I have to learn how you did that...woah! What was that?''

The planet was suddenly shaking violently, they could feel it even thought they were high above in the sky. One single thought crossed Vegeta's mind. _Frieza.._

That moment, Kakkerot screamed ''Hi King Kai! What's up?'' After a little break he asked. 'WHAT?! That's.. oh man. So what are we gonna do?'' It appeared the Kai's answer had been satisfactory for the Saiyan started grinning from ear to ear once again. ''Wow, that's a great idea, King Kai! How much time do we have left?'' Obviously the third class was not overly excited about the Kai's reply when he screamed. ''What?! Oh NO, we have to hurry, then. Alright, yeah. Ok. Bye King Kai!''

As the mental link between master and former apprentice was cut, the third-class clown turned so everybody could see him and said. ''Guys, we have a problem here.. It seemes this Frieza guy had some energy left and somehow managed to sent a ki ball to .. well what is important now is that the planet will blow up in about ten minutes.'' Kakkerot's face and mind was ready for battle for his goofy expression was gone, replaced by a determined one, his voice darker than usual.

Gohan and Krillin almost started to wet themselves. Nobody knew if their ship was ready to carry so much people, let alone if it was fully intact. Also, they had to destroy Frieza or at least hinder him to followw them. If he was strong enough to destroy the planet, then he was strong enough to survive the planet's explosion. Just as he thought about it, he could hear another explosion somewhere far away on the planet. Frieza apparently wanted to go with a 'bang'. Well, he could have that. However, they had to act rather quickly.

''Kakkerot, I assume King Kai told you what to do?'' As the other Saiyan nodded, he went on. ''Go and pick up who you have to get and do it. I will distract the bastard before there is no planet left that can self-destruct.'' With this said, he turned Super Saiyan and flew off. He had no time to waste. Somehow it was odd. Instead of going with the others to Earth, he would see to Frieza. Instead of marrying Bulma, he would die in the explosion. But it kind of felt ok. He had changed so much with his temper tantrum that he assumed it was only fair to pay. It was sad but he had caused his plan to backfire himself.

Within minutes he was at the place where he had left the lizard alone. But of course, he was nowhere in sight. The prince's eyes widened. His ki was just behind him! Vegeta swung around, only to see the Ice-jin floating in the air, his two arms right on each side of him, unattached. His breathing was labored, and his right eye almost completely shut, blood stainig from the numerous gashes. Frieza still had relatively much energy left though. Probably the time he had spent alone had given him the chance to recover- at least a bit.

No words were spoken during the stare down of the two men. Suddenly this tense interaction was over as somewhere near, an island was exploding. About three minutes were over. He had more than enough time to distract the lizard- like emperor. So he dissapeared in front of Frieza's eyes only to sucker-punch him from above, sending him and his arms violently to the ground.

''Your time is up freak.'' Vegeta yelled with a smug expression on his face. Even though he had wanted to give Kakkerot the chance to go Super Saiyan, he wasn't entirely unhappy with the outcomes of his anger.

''A monkey like you will never beat me, do you hear me Vegeta? Never!'' Frieza screamed back hoarsly. ''You will blow up with the planet, but I will survive. And you will die like the monkey puppet you are- blown up to pieces when it had outlived it' usefulness.''

But his little speech was not something Vegeta paid attention to. He could feel that the Dragon had just been summoned. About five minutes were left. Fair enough. Bulma was with the others, so at least she would be able to flee with the ship.

'Do you hear me Vegeta?!'' Frieza screamed up to the floating Saiyan. The prince turned his head downwards again, watching the alien's pathetic remains on the ground with disdain. Now he would die. Vegeta summoned the energy for his final flash in both his hand. He stretched his arms above his head, the massive energy locked between his two palms and screamed.

''FINAL FLA-''

He felt suddenly like being pulled, then everything went dark. As he opened his eyes he didn't know he had shut. He was on a lush green field. His arms were still in the air as he looked around, trying to comprehend what just happened. Vegeta's eyes widened as realization hit him. _Of course, they wished me to Earth as well._ He thought.

His assumption was right. Everywhere around him, were Nemekians and Earthlings that had come to Namek. He let his arms fall to the sides, inhaling the scent of trees and Earth spring. He was here again. What a lucky bastard he was. Looking around, he spotted the person which had caused him to create this mess. Seeing her happy face, the shiny blue hair, he didn't regret not killing Frieza. It had just happened like it should have. Well, at least at some point though that didn't matter anymore. Everything had worked out somehow, maybe it was meant to work out. So maybe not everything was lost. Maybe, just maybe he could start just like wanted to in the first place.

Thanking the Gods for his unbelievable luck, he stood up and walked to the nearest tree to lean on. Arms crossed and a scowl on his face, he sucessfully tried to hide his relief. It was then that he heared her voice.

''Hey I know! Just stay with me!'' She told the Elder before her. ''Thank you, but it is too much to ask.'' He answered but of course the woman wouldn't have any of it. ''It's really no biggy. It's the least I can do for you all. Besides, you need a credit card to stay at a hotel.'' All the Namekians, suddenly a little dumbfolded by the credit card and hotel stuff, looked at each other, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action.

''Oh, don't worry guys, my dad's compound is huge. There's enough room for everyone. Also it's not like you have a lot of options. Green guys are not a common sight around here.'' Then they turned all to Elder Guru who nodded. With the approval of their Elder Guru, Elder Moori turned to Bulma again to accept her offer to take them with her. Well at least he wouldn't be embarassed in front of everyone by being called homeboy, since Kakkerot had said that he could stay with them. Well it would maybe make..

''What about you? Hey homeboy!'' Immediatly his muscles went rigid at her name for him. His cheekes turned sightly pink but he just compensated it with frowning a little more.

''Oh, come on, loosed up a little bit!'' She said in her cheery voice.''You need a place to crash, too.'' He turned his head away at her ridiculous request. Even though he had lived through this particular moment before, it wasn't like he liked what she had said to him.

''But Bulma, I told him he could stay with Chichi, Gohan and me.'' Kakkerot mentioned a little whiny. He desperatly wanted to learn this blonde Super Saiyan transformation, he needed Vegeta around as a training partner! However, as he saw Bulma's frown, the third class took a step back.

''Goku you idiot! How do you think Chichi will like THAT. Huh? You don't even have enough space!'' She almost yelled in his face, furious at the fact that he didn't consider how much more work for his wife that would actually be. Also she wanted to have this guy around a little more. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, she just figured that it wouldn't be nice if he would have to move to her house after a while because Chichi would freak out. Nobody would feel welcomed at that. And even if she didn't like to mention it, Goku's family didn't have exactly a lot of money and Saiyan's ate a lot. It wouldn't be fair to lay another alien- burden on Chichi's shouolders. As much as she loved Goku, he sure wasn't the working type.

Her expression changed so quickly, the green men actually became a little scared because of her mood swings, but most of the other people around were used to them anyway.

Bulma clapsed her hands together happily.

''So it is settled. You're all staying at my home. I'll just give my dady a call to get us all there.'' After her little announcement, she went into the forrest to talk to her parent in private.

Kakkerot approached him after some moments, having his usual imbecile smile on his face. '' I'm sorry it didn't work out that you could live with us, but Bulma is really nice and she has also a gravity chamber to train in.''

He said, as if trying to console him. He was more than happy with the woman's offering. First of all, it was necessary, secondly he didn't want to live with the clown's harpy under the same roof. Not even for a day! Even though she coocked quite well, she was loud and annoying. In all his years he had never understood why the third class fool put up with such a screetching pain.

But from now on, he had to care for his own harpy. Yes, a lot would change from now on. Of that he was sure.


	8. A Little Chocolate

_**CHAPTER 6 – A Little Chocolate**_

She sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the little window in front of her but seeing nothing. Her stomach still hurt from all the food she had eaten, fearing it wouldn't be eatable today. Turning her eyes to the ceiling, she thought about the encounter that had led to food in the first place. He had just stood there, offering her some nourishment. Maybe her belly didn't hurt because of all the meat but because of the current lack of it? Oh well, she wasn't any nearer to finding out. Just as she didn't know what was happening out there in the wilderness of Namek. Was everybody alive? Did Vegeta still fight with the others? Bulma assumed it was possible since he had been the one to accept tha fact that they had to team up for the Ginyu Force. The female truly hoped he was o.k. Alright, he had been an ass back on Earth. He hadn't exactly killed Yamcha and the others, but at some point he had approved to the 'fight to death'. Otherwise the other Saiyan wouldn't have fought them. Also, he sure hadn't stopped his fellow Saiyan from destroying her friends. Vegeta had almost killed Goku. But then again, he had killed his comrade Radditz with Picollo. Both aliens had kind of a personal vendetta against her old friend and somehow, she couldn't hold a grudge. So maybe Radditz had been harsch when he had searched Goku's help. A frown crept up her features. Oh! This was all too complicated and she was too much involved to be alowed to judge.

However, she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that the Prince of All Killers wasn't so mean like he seemed to be. Though his tough guy act was sure impressing. Why was he trying to keep people at distance? Ok, they didn't know each other very well but she could tell that he was always on his guard. It was something in his eyes that made her want to know where this darkness in them had come from. What was he searching for on this planet? What desire did he have and why was he suddenly so .. nice? Not that she minded it but anyway. It had not been expected.

Somehow, he seemed different. Flying with him had been different. With Yamcha and Krillin she had flown one or two times, but it had never been this exciting. Bulma had never felt quite safe with them to just let it go. With Vegeta, she had actually had some fun, in the middle of a war even. His grip had been firm and gentle at the same time and his eyes were filled with so much passion. Vegeta had always this frown on his face and she started wondering how he would look like when he smiled, or laughed. It was somewhat hard to imagine it, though not impossible. Bulma thought he'd look really handsome. Not that he was that ugly with the frown, in the fist place. Passion, yes. This darkness, trying not to give anything away had still been there. What kind of person was he? He looked at some people like he was made of stone but could he love..anybody? Start a family? What were his goals in live? Did he even have some?

What was she thinking?! She came to Namek to bring her BOYFRIEND back to life even if she, truth to be told, didn't do very much to accomplish the goal. This however was not her fault. Bulma Briefs was a genius, not a martial artist. What could she possible do against those evil villians like Frieza and this Ginyu Force? A sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't help, but at least she coud clean the house up and stop thinking about mysterious, handsome aliens.

* * *

He had just given Frieza his oh so precious countdown to his first transformation. The Earth had been shaking violently as the Ice-jin powered up rapidly to unleash his first transformation. Little stones and dirt levitated around the Namekian brat's and his own head and made it harder to see what was going on. The others shook with fear, unable too move but he had seen this form before and it was not as impressive as the ones that were to come. He barely grew a little, to Vegeta anyway.

With a slight pout on his face, he told Frieza exactly that. ''So, who do you think you're foolin'? You grew two inches and got rid of your armour. You call this a transformation?'' But his former employer only chuckled a sinister chuckle. ''Oh Vegeta, it pains me to see you behaving this way. What a waist.'' He said, making a pout with his pink face, crossing his arms in the process. Like that, he actually mimicked the prince a little. ''I have favoured you so much, why couldn't you have just continued to obey?'' The lizards asked looking very much like a child who didn't get his cookie after eating his vegetables.

At this point Vegeta thought he would burst every second now and just tear this bastard to shreds. But instead, he counted to ten, like Dr. Briefs had shown him, and inhaled slowly. He had been forced to learn and use that technique actually every time he grew enraged. Either that, or him and the woman would have been forced to 'anger management classes'. The Saiyan could just tell by the name that he would blast this class into oblivision. Anyway, as he felt himself calm down (a bit), he actually started laughing, straight into the lizard's face. The scene was just too hilarious not to.

''Obey? I only pretended to obey, you idiot!'' Suddenly his face became a stoic mask again as he remembered where he was. ''I waited patiently for a chance to destroy you once and for all. And today Frieza, one of the race you feared so much will be your demise!''

Frieza shook his head slowly, as if regretting that it had to come to this fight. ''I see. You are like your father, aren't you? He was quite the rebellious one, I see where you got that from. But enough talk! All you are is a bunch of puppies. Let's take this up a notch, now shall we?'' He said more than he asked. The emperor went back into a fighting stance, screaming hoarsly with his high-pitched voice as he powered up again. '' Allow me to show you something that not even your insolent father in his lifetime was able to witness.''

His scream became even louder as a bright, pink light started to surround him a second time within the last minutes. The alien's muscles began to bulk with every heart beat as the light got more intense until nothing of him was visible. Then, as the light slowly disappeared again, the four allies could see Frieza, who had grown immensly, his body now considerably bulkier than before. In this form, Frieza resembled his father the most, even though he was nothing like him Vegeta mused.

''It was nice knowing you Krillin.''

''Yeah, so long Gohan.'' He heard the two fighters whisper to each other fearfully as they laid eyes upon Frieza's second form.

Turning around to face his now rather tiny opponents Frieza told them mockingly. ''Well, this is it. I hope you're not disappointed.'' As not even Vegeta replied, the lizard smirked satisfied. ''My, my what's the matter with you little insects? You seem frightened.'' The lizard stated in his low voice. ''Vegeta, you're speechless! Don't tell my that you've run out of bold threats already.'' He turned his head slightly, his features twisting to a disapproving pout. ''Such little maggots.'' Frieza mumbled, crossing his arms. ''You're not even worth transforming. But then again.'' He stated, turning his head towards Vegeta and the little statues that surrounded him. ''I guess some amusement is better than none.'' And with a wicked smirk plastered on his face he charged at his first target: The island.

By stretching this arm forward, the Ice-jin summoned so much energy to smash the island they were on immediatly, sending his opponents flying in all directions. As the little piece of Earth and stone was no more, the two nearby lackes flowed into each other, creating a massive stream that swallowed everything blocking it's path. Before any of the four allies could blink, Frieza was in mid-air, crushing through Krillin and pronging him. It was a horrbile sight Vegeta had almost forgotten. The little green runt was flying towards the ground, now that the bald man didn't hold him anymore. As fast as he could, the prince put Dende on safe ground and took his position in the air again.

Thankfully the lizard hadn't noticed. He was too concentrated on the almost blue human he was bouncing up and down his horn, making his victim scream in agony. Frieza only laughed at Krillins pathetic existance, but everybody else, even Vegeta was about to puke. And that meant a lot. He had seen his share of cruel kills, raping, execution and torture. This however, was something even him couldn't really take. He didn't know what about the scene made it so nauseous but it was. All of them weren't moving. Not good! They had to do something soon or else Dende wouldn't be able to heal him!

_I can't believe it. This is the end.. I guess Frieza's just too powerful._The former monk thought and just as darkness threatened to overwhelm him the brat flew upward. ''STOP it!'' He screamed and to his surprise, he let the human go. As Krillin flew to the ground like a rock, Frieza confronted the little child. ''Do you really think you can save him?'' Freiza asked mockingly, never noticing the healing Namekian that approached the bald male on the ground. At his statement Gohan lost all rational thoughts and started shooting ki balls at his opponent randmoly. The sky was almost yellow from the shier amout of ki the brat was using, but it was all in vain. As the smoke cleared it was apparenft that the halfbreed had hit Frieza quite well. But Vegeta knew it had not been enough. NOt nearly enough. Also Gohan had lost most of his energy because of his foolish attack.

And just as he had thought, the lizard stood up from the dirty crater he had been in. Chuckling, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to do that quite often actually. Maybe the lizard was a little afraid of their combined power. ''My, my, you'r quite a little powerhouse, aren't you? Well, a little hut is nothing compared to the universe, I'm afraid.''

* * *

The Earth-born grasshopper had come finally and challenged Frieza. This pig head was therefor to blame for the current situation.

Vegeta had let himself get shot by Krillin. Last time he had been on Namek, he had truly needed the power from the attack. Now he really had not wanted to let himself get killed by a mere human. But the Saiyan Prince didn't know how much his non-existent actions would affect the happening of the future and so, he had ushered the bald man to shoot him. Even though his pride screamed at him, begging not to fall so low once again. At some point he didn't have a chance, though.

Thankfully Dende had healed him just in time for as he stood up from the puddle created by his own blood, Frieza stood before them. His final form, Vegeta had to admit was quite stylish. Weak it still was. Sometimes he wondered why it had taken Kakkerot so long to finish the freak off. Super Saiyan was a form that was about two times as strong as Frieza's final form. It was probably the fact that the third class only relied on brute strengh, he mused. Kakerrot thought that every time somebody won, it was because of his superior strengh. His own life had taught him a different story, however. If one was a little conniving and skilled he could win a battle without much strengh. Numerous fights on purges he wouldn't have survived if it had all just been about power.

Kakkerot had relied on his own all the time. So it appeared that had been the reason. On his face, none of his thoughts were shown as he turned and walked to the other warriors. ''Well, now that my strengh has increased, I should let my fist do the talking.'' He said as the smoke around his former boss cleared and the others stared wide-eyed at the creature before them. As Frieza whisperes 'bang', Vegeta knew it was time. The beam reached the healing brat almost instantly. The little boy shivered, unable to move from sheer fear. Dende barely managed to close his eyes before the other ailen's energy killed him. Everybody stared at the spot where the Namekian child had laid seconds ago. Now, there was only a little smoke left, the corpse of the child barely visible. In retrospect it had been a merciful death. Quick. Painless. If Frieza would have a say, all of the others, including him would die the most agonizing death possible.

''What.. happened?'' Picollo whispered, unable to comprehend the situation fully. He didn't need to wait long though, for Frieza spoke up again. He was quite the talker, it seemed.

''That's one down.'' He smirked. ''And I didn't even break a sweat.'' The lizard chuckled to himself, his cold, vicious eyes burning themselves into Vegeta's black ones.

Shivers ran down Krillin's spine as he stared at the little, burned Namek. ''Dende? Dende! Say something!'' The human almost fell to his knees as Picollo found his voice again, still shaky from the shock.'' He .. he saw his power to heal us and that's the reason he decided to .. take him out first.''

Gohan turned his head from the pitiful sight before him, ready to strike as their opponent dissapeared. Well, the prince was able to see him but he didn't bother to interfere. If everything went according to 'time' so to say, Kakkerot would be finished healing any minute now. Frieza reappeared behind them a second later, anyway. He wasn't about to give any hint that he might have known, let alone see him if the others couldn't.

The furious three fighters charged at Frieza, gave him their best shots. But the Ice-jin easily avoided every single one of their punches, kicks and ki attack were dodged easily or didn't do much damage. Of course Vegeta didn't make use of his superior speed but he was quite a bit exhausted, fighting the lizard for about an hour without using much ki. Most of the time, he felt a little dumb, knowing that he could very well crush this pathetic excuse of an emperor but he held back. Even though it may should have been, it was not his fight and it would not be his victory. Although it may seem hard to let Kakkerot 'finish' Frieza, Vegeta wasn't so bitter about it actually.

The bastard had haunted him his whole life, even after he had been freed from the alien's clutches. Nightmares of the cruelties he had lived through had never let him be happy. At least not until she had shown up. She had helped him without doing anything to overcome his own demons. Then he had discovered that it had not been Kakkerot who had stolen the chance to forget, but himself. Once he had realized this, it didn't (almost) matter anymore who beat the freak. It was still kind of hard to fight his worst nightmare again and lose again for that matter but it was better than last time.

Still, chasing 'effortlessly' after Frieza wansn't exactly something he liked doing. Therefor he was more than pleased to feel Kakkerot being conscious again. A sly smirk on his lipps, Vegeta fired ki balls at his oponent, not caring anymore if it hit or not . Soon he would have to die and even if he knew he would be back alive in no time, the knowledge filled him with dread.

Somewhere between firing the next attacks and sensing the lizard out, he let himself get kicked into the water beneath him. As Frieza descended to the water waiting for the prince to come to the surface once again, he got roundhouse kicked from behind, sending him flying across several rocks. Dust clouds rose up to the air making Vegeta and the Z fighters almost blind for a couple of seconds. But too soon, the emperor was up again, flying towards the Saiyan warrior full speed and punched the prince in the gut, sending him flying to the ground like a rock.

''That's enough!'' A familiar voice yelled.

The Ice-jin rather amused about the new comer landed a few meters away arms crossed with a sinister smirk on his face. ''Oh, my who are you?''

''I am now your opponent. I have seen everything and you won't hurt my friends and more! Whatever problems you had with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now.'' Goku screamed, his voice full of determination and anger.

For the fraction of a second, Frieza's eyes widened. What was this guy thinking? But it did not matter for soon he would learn his lesson as well. ''Kakkerot, take him out.'' Vegeta mumbled from his place on the ground, but nobody heard him.

The smirk krept back on Frieza's face. ''Well then, shall we proceed?'' He asked, launching himself at his new opponent but hitting the air. Goku had moved faster than him, kicking the alien in the neck from behind. As they both found the ground again, the emperor mocked while rubbing his neck. ''My, You're smarter than the average Saiyan, I see. But that won't help any of you.''

He stretched his hand forward, his forefinger pointing straight for him. He knewit. That was it. Vegeta heared people scream somewhere far off but it was no concern of his anymore. What mattered was that the moment he would close his eyes, he would find himself in some Earthling woods. If everything went right, he would wake up again only to see her beautiful face again. That was more than he would ever want.

And as the beam hit him straight through his heart, the Prince of All Saiyans wanted to turn his head to Kakkerot once more. Instead of having a few seconds left to live, however, Vegeta was deard instantly.

* * *

The warm breeze was flowing though the air. His nostrils filled with the scent of grass and flowers. He could feel the sun warm his skin and he would feel something beneath him. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly once more to look around. Had he really made it? Turning his head to the left and right, he couldn't prevent himself from smiling. _I'm home again._ The prince thought relieved. It was done. He was back again and just as he had wished it, in front of him was standing the woman. She knelt beside him, smiling at the fact that he was conscious again.

''Hey there.'' Bulma said gently. ''Are you alright?'' A little dumbfolded at the fact that she was so near, he could only nod wide-eyed. A small chuckle escaped her lips as he closed his eyes again and let himself fall onto the grass once more.

''You were revived and wished to my homeplanet. It's called Earth.''' Then she came even nearer and whispered.''I found a little chocolate just before the planet blew up. Eat it.'' With a wink, she pushed a chocolate bar in his ribs, stood up and walked back to the others. Just as the woman had left him he found himself able to smirk at the kind gesture. First he thought about 'relishing the moment' and eating the sweet slowly. But he was too hungry to even consider it truthfully.

Chocolate, green grass and flowers. Oh yeah, he was back on the mudball. Now, everyting would change. Of that, he was sure.


	9. Secrets

**Hello my dear readers!**

I know it's been an awfully long time since I updated but I had and still have a little writers block and so every progress is made slowly. But don't fear! I will keep going and updating both of my stories as fast as I can, I promise. So this chapter is really lovely but not overly mushy- oh what am I telling you? Read for yourselves and please tell me what your opinion is ;)

**Reviews are always very much appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I dont' own it budd..

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7 Secrets_  
**

While the Namekian population was given it's new accommodations and shown how kitchen, TV and cleaning facilities worked, the ones who did not live from water alone were eating. Later, Kakkerot and the brat along with Picoolo had gone and Krillin had headed towards the island to his master. By now it was getting dark outside and the Briefs family sat at their dinner table, enjoying a well earned, home-cooked meal and the company of their new, rather silent house guest.

After their meal, the woman had told him to choose a room he wanted to occupy and of course, he had chosen the one he had had before. It was beside hers and it also had a seperated bathroom. The woman's mother had, like last time, washed some clothes that belonged to the weakling and had given them to him. He had taken the garments with disdain but since he hadn't any other clothing he would go with it. For now anyway.

The blonde dunce had already announced she'd go shopping with him next thing tomorror morning. Vegeta had just shrugged and agreed, since he was not supposed to know what shopping was. In all his journey to different planet, Earth had been the only one with that concept. Usually the people just went to trading planets, anyway.

Since dinner, he had not talked to the woman and at some point he was relived. At another, he was frustrated. Both of there emotions he felt because he did not know how to approach her now. He lay in his new-old bed, looking at the familiar ceiling. What was he supposd to do now? He hadn't done anything to her the night he had been wished to this backwater mudball seven years ago. Tossing and turning in his bed over nonexistent ideas how to approach her had appeared not to be much of help.

Oh well, then he might as well try to sleep now. It had been a long day, for the woman a long trip. May be it was best to just rest for now and see what the next day might birng. And that, he did.

* * *

Breackfast went on silently until Bulma had come down to the table. As she had seen him, she almost made a doubletake. She couldn't believe that it hadn't been all just a sick joke of her mind, that all that happened on Namek hadn't been a dream. Thank Kami she had not been lazy enough to just walk into the kitchen in her pyjama, That would have been scandalous! As she thought all of that, trying her best to hide her shock and discomfort, Vegeta had watched her intently from the corner of his eye.

It was obvious the woman had believed it had all been a dream. He chuckled inwardly. Alright, ''Morning mom, dad. Morning Vegeta.'' The woman greeted from the opposite side of the dining table. Her mother was working with a frying pan, not even noticing her daughters appearance. The old man only nodded at her and sunk deep into his newspaper once again. He himself only grunted a brief something and went on eating. He saw her disapproving frown through thick lashes and smirked at her childish behaviour. _Foolish, ignorant woman. _That would probably never change, he thought to himself.

As the blonde woman sat back at the kitchen table with some scrambled eggs, she was surprised to see her daughter sitting there. ''Oh hello dear! How come you're so early awake? Oh well, it doesn't matter, did you sleep well?''

''Yeah I did, mom.''Bulma answered through barely stiffled yawns. Without further notice, Bunny turned her atttention to him.

''Prince Vegeta, I know you're a bussy person and a very handsome, strong man. But I didn't anticipate your extraordinary appetite. I don't think I can go shopping with you today, I'm so sorry. Don't worry though. Bulma will go gladly with you to get some new clothes, right honey?'' The mother of the woman said without even once opening her eyes. Vegeta had never come to understand how this woman did even know that people were around her. He had anticipated this course of action for it had happened before, so he didn't mind.

'Hmph.'' Was his only response before grabbing some of the scrambled eggs. He didn't like to go shopping but in the end of the day, he would do something with his what? Soon to be mate? Former mate? Oh boy, this was truly complicated. He shook his head violently and decided to just call her woman until further progress concerning their relation.

Bulma's eyes widened. How could her mother just say that and assume she had nothing better to do? Weel, she didn't have anything better to do but hey! That wasn't very nice. But then again, her mother was right. To cook for a Saiyan would take some time Bunny wouldn't have if she went to look for clothing with Vegeta. But besides the one time he had brought her something to eat on Namek and the first time they had met they hadn't been alone at all. And even that had only been for an hour at the most! What was she supposed to tell him? She didn't even know the man's hobbies how would she start a conversation? Especially, how was she to buy someting for him and not for her?! A smile graced her lips as she thought about it. Maybe she could buy herself some new shoes when they were at it? The smile only widened as she confirmed.

''That's right! I bet we'll have a great day.''

A huff was the only thing she got at that.

* * *

They had been walking around for hours now. He was hungry, annoyed but still found himself somewhat amused. The woman had forced him to go in every shoop and try about fifty-eight things on until she had found out what kind of material and colours he liked. After buying about ten different pyjamas, twenty casual outfits (including a pair of shoes for each) having made measurements for a smoking, though he didn't know why he would need one anyway, about twelfe different training outfits, where he had refused to buy for each outfit an extra pair of shoes, they had decided to look for shoes for the blue haired human. Truth to be told, it was plain boring but she was always so happy when she was able to buy something new. So he let her be and commented on the garment in question when asked.

''What do you think, Vegeta?'' She asked him innocently for the hundredth time that day. She had just tried some red stilettoes. The prince just shrugged. ''If they serve their purpose, then take them. I highly doubt however, that they are needed.''

With a sad pout, she nodded. ''I guess you're right.'' Rolling his eyes at her he turned around and spotted a pair of high heels he could remember the woman wearing on the annual Capsule Corp. Banquet wich would be in about a few months or so. He took one of them and gave it to her.

''Try these.'' He suggested gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful pair of high heels. Oh they were so classy and still somewhat bitchy because of the height. They were amazing! How had she not spotted them earlier, she asked herself in disbelief. As she put it on, it fit perfectly and so the genuis stood up from her seat with a huge grin on her face. As he walked behind her to the cashier ten minutes later, Vegeta couldn't help but smirk a little. Not only had he found the right pair of shoes after a two-hour search in this particular shop but had also diminished the shopping trip for the Banquet. How successful indeed.

Thankfully, after that shop the woman did not wish to look any further for garments so they decided to get some nourishment . So they encapsulated all the bags he had carried before and went down to the cafeterie. It was quite a crowded and loud place. Usually it would have made him cringe inwardly but he was so famished, he didn't even care. He had just started eating his third pizza when the woman interrupted his feast.

''Do they have malls like this in outer space?''

Of course that was a foolish question so it was almost not possible that the woman couldn't think of the obvious answer herself. He assumed though that she didn't know what else to do or ask and he knew how awkward she could feel when eating in total silence. So to humor her, he played along. Who knew why she had fallen for him in the first place. Maybe she would after a little conversation? The prince knew she loved talking. But it would probably take a little longer since he knew himself he hadn't fallen for her out of a conversation in a mall.

''Yes. Most of them are outdoors. Usually it is not a small mall like this one, but rather an entire planet that trades with different things. It is rather unusual that a planet has so many trading places but considering that this is a backwater planet with no intergalactic relations at all, it does not surprise me.'' He added, knowing that it would annoy her at leats a little bit. Of course he was right. First her eyes lit up by the prospect of whole planets to go shopping to but as soon as he mentioned the 'underdeveloped' Earth a frown crept up her face.

''Hey mister, my planet is not underdeveloped in any case! So what we don't have anything to do with aliens? It's not that important. I have you informed that the human species has lived without any intruders for more than five thousand years! And as you can see we are just fine!'' She stated, crossing her arms to make her point clear.

''Whatever.'' This conversation was going nowhere so he might as well end it. So much for his pizza they had at this mall was way to delicious to waste time with absurd blabbing.

As Bulma watched him eat his fifth pizza she wondered if he could ever take her to one of these planets. So maybe Yamcha wouldn't like it that much but it wasn't like she would go on a vacation for lovers with the alien prince. Rather a shoppingg trip. What was she even thinking about that? Oh well, she had to admit she had enjoyed Vegeta undressing all the time and seeing him with different styles and outfits. He was quite the looker after all. But still. She had a boyfriend and even if currently dead, he would soon be brought back to life.

Also it wasn't like they had a spaceship. Alright there was the one her father had made. But it was still rather slow, maybe she could make it even faster. The Nemekian craft Krillin, Gohan and her had flown to Namek with had exploded with the planet. The only vehicle they had was the pod Goku had landed in on Earth all those years ago. Maybe she could built a larger ship if she could find out how everything worked. Probably with Vegeta there she could do it even faster, now that she wouldn't have to overcome the language barrier anymore. Hopefully her father had it still in his lab so she could start right away.

Vegeta watched her face lit up silently and her eyes grow wide without spotting something in particular. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, waiting for her to snap out of it. As she did, she started blushing furiously at his gaze. It was clear he had causght her zooming out. ''Uhm, Vegeta, do you think you could take me to one of these places if I can buid a fast enough spaceship?''

* * *

The next morning, he didn't feel like training right away. Just after Trunks birth a few years ago he had started lingering in the library because he couldn't afford to train all the time and leave the woman alone with the child. That was because she wasn't herself anymore after sleep deprivation. On the other hand he hadn't known how strong his son was but he had been very poerful by birth so he had feared he wouöd crush his mother. He wouldn't have admitted it back then, but he had been truly afraid for her safety. Somehow, he felt like going there this morning. It was quite early and so only the woman't mother and he was up. He put on some of the casual clothing he had bought with the woman yesterday and went quickliy into the kitchen to grab his cup of coffee.

First he had hated the taste of it, especially since Bulma consumed it almost like her life depended on it but with the years he had come to like the bitter taste. ''Good morning Prince Vegeta, aren't we up early today?''

But the Saiyan didn't as much as nod her way as he went to the familiar mashine and got the bevarage he wished to drink and went as fast as he came. As he closed the door behind him again, he could hear Bunny mumble to herself something about him not being a morning person before making his way to the north wing. After only a few minutes of walking through the huge house the all so familiar, wooden double doors came into sight. He could smell the scent of old, sun-suffering books even by only being at the door.

When Vegeta opened the heavy doors, he was welcomed by the sight of the huge library with it's glas walls. On two flors were about one hundred-thousand books, most of them telling of scientific developments and theories or the history of the mudball. There were only a few, specially collected books that actually told stories. He remembered the old man call it 'novel'. When his infant son had died, he had stopped reading in here entirely and since then, he hadn't stepped in the library with as much as one foot. Until then he had been finished reading every sinlge novel of that special department but had never picked one of the historical ones. It still left a bitter taste in his moulth when he thought about it but the library itself was evidence that everything had worker out. There was no old scent of him, or the brat he doesn't have now. Because it never existed. Because there was no 'we'. Vegete knew, though, it could all be his again if the woman fell in love with him. He still didn't have a clue how it had happened in the first place for usually she had come to him.

**FLASHBACK**

He sat in the dark room with only the many pages of the huge book collections as company. He had read it all. Moby Dick, Crime and Punishment and all the others who told about morals and such. Vegeta was actually quite impressed how much the humans were occupied with such issue. He himself had loong ago stopped giving a second thought about killing someone. But then again, they were quite the peacful race, or at least they claimed to be and he was a warrior. Even though he had heared that the mudballs pupolation had started wars against themselves quite Saiyan Prince had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the woman's ki approach until the doors cracked open a little bit and he heard silent foot steps coming nearer.

''Vegeta?'' A sleepy voice asked. Probably the woman was awake because of the brat and his wailing. He had taken care of it a minute ago so why was she here?

He turned his chair around to face the blue haired vixen and see what it was she wanted with him.

''What is it, woman?'' Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone, not caring to be nice.

''Thanks, you know, for-''

''There is nothing to thank me for woman. If this was what you came for, you might as well go back wherever it is you are going.''

He saw the small smile on her face but didn't show it. He didn't like her to think that he was becoming soft. And by any means- he wasn't. A long silence stretched out between them, but the Saiyan didn't mind. Secretly he'd like to kiss her and make love to her right then and there. That was one of the reasons he settled on reading here at night. Of course that brat didn't let him or the woman sleep but it was also because he wanted to take his mind off of her. Alright, he'd stay here because it would be dishonorable to abandon the female with his only heir- even if the throne of the brat didn't exist anymore. His Saiyan pride wouldn't allow him to leave and he was content with that.

And that was what he couldn't stand. Being content with staying. He didn't want to show the woman any affection. He didn't feel like she was unworthy of him because of her inferior heritage but she was no Saiyan woman and he had never wanted to have children. Yet he had gotten both. He didn't want it and he didn't want to want her. Even though he had his way with her several times over the last years, he wanted to stop it for his pride's sake. He didn't want to be dependant on her or give her the feeling he needed her. He certainly didn't! And so, as his need to wrap his arms around her tiny, slender waist had grown over the past three months, he had settled on distracting himself with reading.

''Uhm.. do you mind if I read a book on my own?''

He glanced at her, but let the question be unanswered. She may think what she wanted. Vegeta started reading again, dismissing her presence all together. The blue haired human's next move he sure didn't anticipate. She walked past him, feet nacked and barely visible under the dressing gown that went down to the floor. The genius reached for a book on a high shelf and as she couldn't reach it, she took the ladder to get it. On the ground again, she wagged her free hand up and down in an attempt to cool herself.

''Oh my, that was tough to get that book. Now I'm sweating all over.'' She stated with faked innocence. Just as he turned his head to ridicule her pathetic stamina, she let the robe drop.

**FLASHBACK END**

Smirking at the vulgar woman's success to seduce him that night, he went to one of the shelves with the history books and took out one randomly. He might as well start now with them. Of course he could go train in the GR but it had been only a week since he got here and he figured he could wait a bit. Or just start after lunch with it. After about two hours he was finished with the book and took another one but he never came to read it.

The door slid open and revealed a blue-haired woman who seemed to be barely awake.

''Hey, Vegeta. Breackfast is ready.'' As the female rubbed her eyes to get a better look at the alien and his whereabouts, she recognized the room they were in._ What is he doing in the liobrary? Can he even read the books?_ She walked to the seat he occupied, trying to read the title of the book the Saiyan Prince was holding. _Ancient Legends. _A little dumbfolded she tunred her attention back to the reader of the collection. Vegeta saw the foolish look on Bulma's face. _Do I have to explain myself now?_ He asked himself annoyed. It appeared, he truly had to for the heiresses look didn't change, nor did she move. _She figured it would be rude to ask so she tries to stress me to tell her._

_Cunning woman. _He smirked inwardly.

''I will be staying for an indefinite amount of time so I might as well learn something about the backwater mudball.'' He stated, trying to sound bored. He didn't want to looke like he tried to sit in society.

Bulma only nodded, as that had been her idea as well. ''How did you learn to read, though?''

The genius sat on the nearby seat and crossed her legs. It seemed he wouldn't get off the hook that easy now. Sighing inwardly, he told her a little more patient but still not looking into her eyes.

''As me and Nappa went here to avenge Radditz's death, we came in space pods. Through them we had access to the data base of every planet in the known galaxy. So during our journey here I learned to wite and read most of the Earth's languages. As warrior one must always know how to reveal the enemy's plans.'' That was more than enough information for now, the prince decided. And so Vegeta stood up, put the book back into the shelf he had it from and went for the door.

''Hey! Where are you going?'' Bulma asked a little irritated by her house guest. He couldn't just leave her here!

Withough stopping for her, he asked. ''Did you not inform me minutes ago that the nourishment I required is prepared?''

Rolling her eyes at his attitude, the blue haired woman decided to follow him. She was hungry, too after all.

* * *

After that day, the woman visited him every morning in the library. At first it had been annoying to have her arround, but sometimes he did have questions about particular events in the human history of this planet and so, her arrival and company became more and more anticipated. And truth to be told he was rather annoyed with himself for still not knowing how to approach th woman than with her. Especially since he didn't know what to do to get her to love him, since it just happened the first time without him courting her the Saiyan or the traditional human way.

Bulma could feel her own eagerness to answer all the prince's questions about the middle age and the four great wars that had split the Earth's populations politically. Even more than that, she liked his questions about the technology and different languages that were lost by now, or at least not spoken. What intrigued her the most was the fact that he wanted to learn them, even though he knew nobody would ever need them again.

She couldn't believe how intelligent he actually was. Sure she had witnessed his tactical skills in battle on Namek but he was practically a sponge. Sometimes during these weeks she spent the mornings with Vegeta, she wondered if his mind could actually rival her own. That tohugh made her pout as they sat across from each other enjoying the dinner her mother had made. It wouldn't be fair. He was far stronger than she was anyway, why would he be also smarter? What was he, a god or something? She asked herself with childish anger. He was handsome, smart, had what she thought was in Saiyan standart- excellent manners and strong. On the other hand he was quite short tempered and not really emotional, dare she say shy around others? Maybe he wasn't that perfect or spacial, he also had his flaws. Though she always felt like she didn't have any when he looked into her eyes. There was something about him that made her feel special. It wasn't that desireful stare Yamcha used to give her every once in a while. Vegeta made her feel like he .. oh she didn't know. He was such a complicated creature she sometimes started wondering if she would ever be able to tell what he felt. His face was always so stoic, only his eyes gave away a glimpse of what the Saiyan truly thought.

Whereas he seemed to know and read her like they had known each other for deacdes. Sometimes he said even things, like he knew what she wanted to ask and instead of letting her ask he would just tell her. Like the first morning in the library. Come to think of it, how did Vegeta even know where she had been on Namek. Had he seen her use some capsules when he and Nappa first arrived on Earth? She truly couldn't remember. Bulma really didn't want to be suspicious. Vegeta was most of the time nice and didn't make her go out of her way to be a good host, whereas the Nameks could get on her nervs every now and then. Although he was royalty she never felt like acting different towards him. And even though she considered him a friend, she was still a scientist. She needed answers. And so, as only the two of them sat on the dining table, Bulma summoned her courage. Just as she opened her moulth to ask, he saw him cocking a curious eyebrow at her. _Oh Kami, he knows! He knows! Now he'll hate me forever! Oh come on Bulma, he won't hate you. _Told her reason. _He knows nothing, so shut up and talk! _

Exhaling slowly, she did just that. ''Uhm.. Vegeta? Can I ask you something?''

He turned back to his meal. ''You just did.'' The Saiyan replied in a gruff voice. ''What is it?''

''How did you know where I was on Namek? You know, sometimes it seems that we know each other for decades, or at least you know me. But that's impossible, right?'' She sighted. ''I bet I'm just imagining things.'' She concluded with an awkward laugh.

A rather long silence stretched out between them before Vegeta broke it. ''When a certain decision is made, I might tell you. '' He said as nonchalant as possible at the moment before he went to the GR to train. Bulma's eyes widened.

So there was a secret after all.

* * *

**sakurenjiDreamer: **Of course he won't ;) More BV time yej :D

**Night Whisperer: **Thanks yeah I must say I liked that one because of the obvious reason ;) though chappie 8 had a cuter ending.

**WinieIXI: **What was your question? There was only a question mark :/

**Cornichon92: **I sure know where you'r coming from. At some point it just isn't fair that Goku gets credit for every victory. Because the truth is, without the others to help and weaken the enemies as well as buying time for mister 'fashionably late' the earth would have been crushed over a million times. Vegeta deserves to be the hero a little more often ;)

**Henai-chan: **Yeah that's kinda true. I thought it wouldn't make sense to make two totally different fighting scenes because I'm trying hard to make as much canon as possible. That's why these scenes were the same, though as you may have noticed everything except Bulma and the fighting is different and different relationships are beginning to develop.

**Katieghost:** Of course they do I have a lot of things planned I just have to write them down. So stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed this chappie :)


End file.
